Meant to be
by ilse23
Summary: A sequel to Like father, like daugther. The story continues with Callen, Sara, Nick, Zac and Marisa. *Updates on Tuesday*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story. It's a sequel to Like father, like daughter. Callen, Sara, Nick, Marisa and Zac are back. Hope you will enjoy this story. **

**I don't own NCISLA or the characters. I just own Sara, Nick, Marisa and Zac.**

* * *

><p>Nick was now 4 months old. Callen and Sara loved having him around. He was just the cutest little baby they had ever seen. Callen loved being a father to the little boy. He was already a father but he had never been one to a baby. He was still a bit new to everything but Sara told him he was a great father. Nick was definitely a daddy's boy, he loved being around Callen. As soon as Callen would walk into the room Nick wanted to be held by Callen.<p>

Marisa also loved her little brother very much. She couldn't wait to have one of her own. She hoped she and Zac would be lucky enough to have a baby. Tomorrow was Zac and Marisa's wedding day. They were both very excited. Marisa was packing up some stuff. She was going to spend the night at her parents' house. Callen was coming over to their house to hang out with the guys. Zac and Marisa had bought a house together and they would go to live there after the wedding. Zac came into the bedroom and leaned against the doorpost as Marisa packed her bag. He couldn't believe that they were getting married tomorrow. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes it's bad luck for the bride and groom to sleep under the same room the night before the wedding. It's just for one night and then tomorrow you'll see me walking down the aisle."

"I can't wait," Zac replied as he turned Marisa in his arms and kissed her.

"Me neither. I'm so looking forward to be married to you."

"Me too. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress. I'm sure you'll look absolutely beautiful."

"Oh yes it's so beautiful. I'm sure you'll look handsome in your suit as well."

Zac kissed Marisa again and backed her up to the bed.

"Zac honey, we don't have time for this now. Kensi will be here any second to pick me up."

"I can't wait to make love to you tomorrow, our first time as husband and wife."

"I know, me neither."

They lay there kissing for a while until there was a knock on the door. Zac went to open it while Marisa got her last few things packed. She gave Zac one more kiss before they left.

"Bye little guy," Callen spoke to Nick. "Daddy will miss you tonight. Be a good boy to mommy okay. Daddy will see you tomorrow."

Callen held Nick in his arms and gave him a kiss. He placed Nick in his crib and turned the music mobile on. He gave Sara a kiss before he left. A little later Kensi, Nell and Marisa arrived. Kensi had brought Marisa's dress with her.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Nell asked her as they were enjoying some drinks and chips.

"Yes I'm very excited. I can't wait. I love Zac more than anything and I can't wait to be married to him."

"I'm sure it will be a beautiful wedding tomorrow."

"I really hope so. I hope that everything goes according to plan."

"I'm sure it will."

They sat up talking for a while before going to bed. Marisa grabbed her phone when she lay in bed and sent a text to Zac. Zac was still lying awake in his bed when he heard his phone.

'I love you Zac. I can't wait for tomorrow.'

'I love you too Mari and I can't wait for tomorrow either. I can't wait to get married to you. I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle in your wedding dress. I love you so much. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams.'

'Yes see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams.'

Marisa woke up at 10am the next morning. She stretched herself after she turned off the alarm. Today was her wedding day! She was getting married to Zac today. She got out of bed and looked at her dress before getting in the bubble bath. She relaxed in the bubble bath for a while before going out. She put her robe on and went to get some breakfast.

"Good morning," Marisa spoke to her mom who was in the kitchen already making breakfast.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes I did."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Very excited. I can't wait to walk down the aisle and be married to Zac."

"I'm so glad you found someone sweetie. You and Zac belong together."

"Yeah I'm very happy with Zac."

"Yeah, everyone can see that."

After breakfast Marisa got dressed and they headed over to the venue. When they arrived they went to the dressing room to get ready. 15 minutes after the girls arrived, the guys arrived too. Callen walked to the girls' dressing room and knocked on the door. Sara went to the door to see who was there.

"Hey honey," Sara spoke when she saw Callen and she stepped out of the room for a moment.

"Hey baby." Callen pulled her close and gave Sara a kiss. "How did it go last night with Nick?"

"It went very fine. He was fast asleep and he only woke up once."

"That's good."

"Wait here, I'll go get him." Sara walked back inside and closed the door. Nick was sitting on Marisa's lap. "Hey Nick, shall we go see daddy? Daddy is here."

Nick smiled as Sara picked him up. She walked back out of the room.

"Hey buddy," Callen spoke once he saw Nick. Nick immediately wanted to be held by Callen so Callen took him from Sara. "Hey buddy, were you a good boy to mommy last night? Daddy missed you."

After a while Callen handed Nick back to Sara so she could dress him but Nick wasn't having any of it. He wanted to stay with Callen. Sara went inside and grabbed Nick's clothes.

"It's okay buddy, daddy can dress you," Sara spoke to him.

Callen took Nick to the men's dressing room and got him dressed. He looked very handsome in his suit. When Callen had him dressed Deeks played with him so Callen and Zac could get dressed. A little later Zac's dad walked in.

"Hey dad," Zac greeted his father.

"Hey Zac, you ready for today?"

"Yes I am. I just wished mom would be here today."

"She's always here son. I'm sure she's very happy for you. You and Marisa seem so happy together."

"Yeah we are. I can't believe I'm marrying her today."

Zac gave his father a hug before Paul left. They finished getting dressed.

Sara and Kensi were helping Marisa into her wedding dress.

"You look very beautiful," Sara spoke once the dress was on.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today," Marisa replied with a smile.

They finished getting dressed before Callen walked in. Callen stood there and looked at his daughter. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. He couldn't believe that his little girl was getting married today.

"You look beautiful Marisa," Callen spoke to her.

"Thank you dad."

"You're ready?"

Marisa took a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes I am."

"Great."

Sara took Nick from Callen and walked out. Zac already stood up front with Deeks. Marisa and Zac where getting married at a beautiful beach venue in Malibu. They were having the wedding on the beach. Some decking lay on the beach with a white carpet over it. At the end of the aisle stood a beautiful gazebo with white and lime green curtains. The chairs next to the aisle were decorated with white and lime green flowers. Zac stood anxiously waiting for Marisa to come down the stairs. Once all the guests were on their seats the music started playing. First came Kensi, she was wearing a knee length strapless lime green colored dress with a white sash in the middle. The bottom of the dress was flowing. Kensi was also carrying a bouquet of white flowers. Kensi walked to the front of the aisle and stood up front with Zac and Deeks. The music changed and everyone stood up. Zac waited anxiously to see Marisa. There she stood at the top of the stairs. Marisa smiled at him as she walked down the stairs with Callen. Once down the stairs she hooked her arm around Callen's arms and they walked to the front. Zac smiled as Marisa walked up to him. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. She was wearing a full length wedding dress. The bottom was white and the top was lime green. The top of the skirt was covered with some lime green flowers as well. Marisa looked at Zac as he walked to the front. He looked so handsome in his suit. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a lime green tie.

Callen never thought he would have kids let alone walk his daughter down the aisle. But he was happy for her. She seemed very happy with Zac. Callen walked her down the aisle and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before he handed her over to Zac.

"Take good care of her," Callen spoke to Zac as he shook his hand.

"I will. You have my word."

Callen stepped aside and Marisa stepped up to Zac.

"You look very beautiful," Zac whispered in her ear and he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You look very handsome as well."

Marisa and Zac stepped up to the minister and he started the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. Before I continue I want to ask if someone has any objections why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Of course there were no objections. "Very well, who gives this woman to this man today?"

Callen stood up. "Her mother and I do."

The minister continued and read a poem. It ended with:

"A passion that penetrates

As deep as a knife

I'm happy I found you

The love of my life."

"All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. Zac and Marisa, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple and deepen your love for one another. So, let your marriage be a time of waking up each morning and falling in love with each other all over again," the minister spoke to Zac and Marisa. "Zac and Marisa have decided to recite a poem to each other as well. Zac you may go first."

Zac turned to Marisa and grabbed her hand and started to read his poem. The poem ended with:

"A love that will last you see

Until the end of time

A love which joins us – you and me

And forever will our heart entwine."

Marisa got a bit teary eyed as Zac read that.

"Marisa, can you recite your poem please?"

Marisa looked Zac in his eyes and started her poem. It ended with:

"Kiss me my love

Again and again

My love is forever

A deep seated yen

Awash in your love

With you as my husband

So thankful for you

The best gift of my life."

Zac smiled at Marisa as she read this and squeezed her hand. The minister spoke again

"Zac and Marisa, your breathless tale is about to begin. If love is not all, then it's nothing. It's opposite – if love is all, then it is everything – is going to be the basis for every aspect of your relationship. All you have to do is simply love one another and that love shows through in everything you do for one another, how you treat each other, in good and bad times. Love isn't just a word, it's an action. Love isn't something you say, it's something you do. Love is genuine, honest, open, compassionate, kind, passionate and blind, love doesn't know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes. Love never dies. Marisa, you may recite your vows."

Marisa took a deep breath and she looked at Zac before speaking up. "Zac, I love you more than anything in this world and I'm so glad I found you, even when it wasn't at the best moment in our lives but we made each other stronger and pulled each other through it. I can't imagine ever spending a day without you in my life. I wanna wake up to you every day for the rest of my life. You are my friend, my lover and my soulmate. And I'm so very happy to become your wife. I promise to love you from this forward as my husband. All I am is yours."

Zac couldn't help but get a bit teary eyed as Marisa spoke.

"Zac, you may recite your vows."

"Mari, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I'm so happy that I can call myself your husband for this day forward. You're right, it wasn't at the best moment in our lives when we met but I'm very glad that we did. I don't know where I would be without you if I didn't have you. I love you so much and I promise to love you more and more each day that will come. You're not just my wife, you are my best friend."

A tear went down Marisa's cheek as Zac spoke. Zac used his thumb and wiped the tear away.

"Here before us Zac and Marisa have said their vows to each other. May I have the rings please to bind them to these vows?"

The minister held the pillow up and Kensi and Deeks put the rings on the pillow.

"Zac, please take the ring and repeat after me."

Zac took the ring and placed it on Marisa's finger as he spoke: "Through this ring I accept you as wife for now and till forever.

"Marisa, please take the ring and repeat after me."

Marisa took the ring and placed it on Zac's finger as she spoke: "Through this ring I accept you as my husband for now and till forever."

"By the powers vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Smiling Zac pulled Marisa too him and kissed her as everyone started clapping.

"We're married," Marisa whispered to Zac.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

They gave each other one more kiss before they walked down the aisle hand in hand. The guests threw rose petals over them as they walked down the aisle. They went up the stairs and inside. They went to a room where the minister would meet them in a minute.

"I can't believe we're really married," Zac stated.

"Yeah I know me neither. But I'm very happy."

"Me too. I love being your husband."

Marisa smiled. "And I love being your wife."

A little later the minister came in with Kensi and Deeks and they signed the wedding certificate. Before going inside to the guests they went outside and took some pictures on the beach. Zac and Marisa looked lovingly in each other's eyes as the pictures were taken. They took some with just the two of them but also with Kensi and Deeks and with Callen, Sara and Nick.

After they took the pictures they went back inside. Kensi stepped up to the microphone.

"Excuse me, may I have everyone's attention please." Everyone turned to Kensi. "I like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins."

Everyone clapped as Zac and Marisa walked in. It was 4pm so they had some time to mingle before dinner. Zac and Marisa walked out to the deck and looked over the ocean. Today was just perfect so far.

At 5.30 they sat down to eat. Marisa and Zac sat in the middle with Deeks and Kensi next to them, Sara and Callen next to Kensi and Zac's father next to Deeks. Before they had dinner Deeks stood up and ticked his glass.

"Before we go eat I would like to say something to Zac and Marisa." Deeks turned to Zac and Marisa. "I've known Marty for some years now but I've never seen him happier than with Marisa. You two really belong together. I'm sure everyone here wishes that they have what you guys have. To Zac and Marisa!"

"To Zac and Marisa," everyone said.

Marisa stood up next.

"Zac and I would like to thank you all for coming. We really appreciate you being here with us to celebrate this special day with us. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening. Enjoy your dinner."

The dinner was very lovely. After dinner everyone went back to the main hall. At 8pm the party started. At 9pm the DJ asked Zac and Marisa on the dancefloor for their first dance. Zac and Marisa danced their first dance to Taylor Swift's love story. It was so beautiful to see them dance. To them it felt like they were the only people in the room as they danced. Once the song had ended Callen and Sara joined them. They danced for a while before the cake was brought in. It was a 3 layered strawberry cake with flowers as decorations and a bride and groom on top. Zac and Marisa cut the first piece and fed it to each other. The cake was really delicious. Once everyone had finished their cake it was time for the father/daughter dance. Marisa took Callen to the dancefloor and they danced together.

"I can't believe my daughter is married. But I'm very happy for you and Zac. You two belong together."

"Thank you dad, I'm really happy."

"Yes I can see that."

Sara walked over to Zac and danced with him.

The party was so amazing. It was past 3am when Zac and Marisa went up to their room. There was a hotel next door where all the guests were staying. Zac and Marisa stayed in the wedding suit. All kissing they walked up to the door. Zac opened the door and picked Marisa up bridal style and carried her inside. Marisa looked around the room and was surprised to what she saw.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

There were a lot of bouquets of roses standing in the room. From the door to the bed lay rose petals. One the bed lay rose petals in the shape of a heart.

"It's beautiful. Did you do this?" Marisa asked.

"Yes I did."

All kissing Zac walked them to the bed. He put Marisa down next to the bed and moved the zipper of her dress down.

"You just wait right here. I'm just gonna put on something a little bit more comfortable."

Marisa stepped out of her dress and hung in on the closet. She walked into the bathroom and changed into some sexy nightwear. Zac opened the bottle of champagne and poured them two glasses. He undressed himself, leaving only his boxer briefs on. A little later Marisa stepped out of the bathroom. Zac almost the dropped the two glasses he was holding. Marisa looked so damn hot in her sexy teddy. Marisa walked over to Zac and he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Here's to us as husband and wife," Zac spoke and they toasted and drank a bit.

Zac took their glasses and put them on the nightstand. Zac pulled Marisa to him and kissed her deeply. Zac picked her up and put her down in the middle of the bed. He lay down on top of her and deepened the kiss.

"I still can't believe you're actually my wife," Zac told her with a smile.

"I know, me neither."

Zac kissed her again and moved the straps of her teddy down. He moved his lips down her neck. Marisa moaned as he found her weak point.

"You're so beautiful," Zac whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Zac reached behind her back and tried to get her teddy lose. He cursed into her skin when it didn't come lose right away. Marisa sat up and turned around so Zac could get it lose. Once it was lose Zac took the top and threw it away, not caring where it landed. Marisa lay back down on the bed and Zac lay down on top of her. He moved his lips down and trailed kisses down her body, lingering on her breasts. He felt that Marisa was getting impatient but he wanted to tease her. After kissing her breasts for a while Zac went back up and kissed her on the lips. Marisa moaned into the kiss as Zac touched her in the right spot with his hand.

"Zac, baby please. I want you," Marisa begged.

Not wanting to tease her any longer Zac took her panties and his boxer briefs off and nestled himself in between her legs.

"You're ready?"

"Yes baby, please make love to me."

"With pleasure."

Zac kissed her deeply as he moved inside of her. He couldn't believe that he was making love to his wife right now but it felt so damn good. They made love for hours in a lot of different positions. The sun was starting to rise when they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

They slept till noon. Marisa stretched herself in Zac's arms when she woke up.

"Good morning my wife," Zac spoke once he noticed Marisa was awake.

"Good morning my husband."

Marisa lifted her head up and gave him a kiss. Zac turned her on her side and hooked her leg over his hip. As Zac pressed into her Marisa felt how excited he was.

"You wanna go again honey?" Marisa joked.

"Of course honey, I can never get enough of you."

"And I can't get enough of your either.

Zac made sure Marisa was ready for him before pushing himself inside of her. When they had finished Zac stood up with Marisa in his arms, without pulling out of her, and he walked them to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and turned it on. They jumped when the cold water hit their bodies but it soon turned warmer. Zac pushed Marisa against the wall and they continued their love making. Marisa held him tight as they made love. Her nails were digging in his shoulder, but he didn't care. Once they had regained their breaths Zac put Marisa down on the floor and he proceeded in washing her. Marisa stood with her back to Zac and he couldn't resist kissing her shoulder. Before they knew it they were making love again, this time standing up with Marisa's back against Zac's chest. After the shower they ordered some food before packing up their stuff and going to their new home.

Zac grabbed their luggage and brought it inside. Before Marisa could walk inside Zac picked her up and carried her inside. Their house looked really nice. They had bought a house in Beverly Hills, Ambassador Avenue to be exact. Their house was almost at the end of the road. There was just one more house next to theirs. Their house had a driveway with a garage. They had a front yard with a big tree it in. the previous owners didn't have a fence but Zac and Marisa had put a fence on the front yard. They also had removed some of the pieces of grass and put flowers bushes in the front yard. Between the front yard and the path leading to the front door was a small wall with flowers bushes on top. The front door was in the middle of the house. The right part of the front was a little more to the front, which put it at the same length as the small wall with flowers. The first floor had a balcony at the front. Left of the front door was the dining room and behind it was the kitchen, the dining room and kitchen were separated by a bar and a passage way. Behind the kitchen was a sunroom, which had doors to the back yard. The living room was at the right side of the house and went to the back of the house. The bathroom was underneath the stairs, which were right across from the door way. The master bedroom was at the front left of the house, which had the balcony. The other room at the front of the house was another bedroom. The backside of the house had 3 rooms, two more bedrooms and a bathroom. In the middle of the downstairs floor at the back was the door that led to the back yard. The backyard had a pool in the right far corner. Behind the windows of the living room was a terrace. In the left far corner stood a small garden house. The house looked really beautiful. They had enough room for themselves. They had bought a bigger house since they really wanted to add one of more additions to their family. One of the bedrooms at the back they used as an office.

All the wedding presents they had gotten stood in the living room, Callen and Sara had brought them over. Zac and Marisa sat down on the couch and opened the presents. Once all the presents had been opened they put them away in their new house. They had agreed to wait to go on their honeymoon until the Christmas break, since that was just 3 weeks after they got married. Zac had booked it as a surprise for Marisa. Marisa had no idea where they were going. Zac and Marisa had gotten married on a Saturday so they had Sunday off just to relax around the house. Monday Zac and Marisa had to go back to work. Zac had to start a little earlier than Marisa.

"Bye honey, I'll see you tonight," Zac spoke and gave her a kiss.

"Yes see you tonight. Have a good day."

"Thanks you too."

Zac gave Marisa one more kiss before he got in his car and drove to work. Marisa stayed home for a little while before going to work as well.

"Morning," Marisa spoke as she walked into the bullpen, only Callen and Sara were there.

"Morning Marisa," Sara greeted her daughter. "How do you like married life so far?"

"I love it. Both Zac and I really had a good time Saturday. Thank you for bringing the presents over to the house."

"You're welcome."

"Nick behaved really well at the wedding. He looked so cute in his suit."

"Yes he did. I'm sure it won't be long until you and Zac have a baby of your own."

"Yeah I hope Zac and I will be lucky enough to get a baby. I stopped taking birth control pills a few months before the wedding. The doctor said it was best to wait about 3 months after you stopped to try to have a baby. So as of now I can get pregnant. Hopefully it'll happen for us."

"I'm sure it will sweetie."

A little later the others arrived too and Eric whistled them up for a case. Callen and Sara had to go undercover together. Callen was packing up their stuff in the armory.

"Marisa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure mom, what's up?"

"I don't know how long this undercover mission will last. If we're not back tonight could you go pick up Nick so the sitter can go home."

"Sure mom, if you and dad are not back tonight I'll take care of Nick."

"Thank you."

Sara walked to the armory to see how far Callen was.

"I've asked Marisa to look after Nick if we're not back tonight."

"That's good." Callen looked at Sara and saw the sadness in her face. "He'll be alright honey."

"This is just the first time we're both undercover since Nick was born. It's just….."

"I know honey. But don't worry, Marisa and Zac will take very good care of him. He's in good hands with them."

"But what if something happens and we're not there?"

"I'm sure Marisa and Zac can handle it and I'm sure Sam and Michelle will be happy to help if necessary. Don't worry honey. Nick will be fine."

Callen pulled her in for a hug.

"I hope we're not away too long, I'll miss him."

"Me too baby, me too."

Eric gave them their backstopping and a little later Callen and Sara left. They went to their undercover house. It was a small house in Inglewood. There was talk that there were Russian sleeper agents in that neighborhood. Once they had settled in Sara changed into her running clothes and took a run around the neighborhood to see if there was anything suspicious. She also had a device which allowed Eric to get access to the other houses' network. About an hour later Sara was back at the house.

"Did you get them?"

"Yes, Eric's checking them as we speak."

"Good. Was there anything suspicious?"

"Not that I could see at first sight."

"Okay. Maybe Eric will get lucky so we can go home soon."

"Yeah I hope so. I'm just gonna jump in the shower. You're free to join me if you want."

Callen didn't pass up on the opportunity to have a shower with his wife. He raced her upstairs. Once they were in the bathroom they took their clothes off and stepped underneath the shower. They stood there underneath the shower and Sara had her arms around Callen's neck.

"I love you Sara."

"Uh….." Sara looked at him.

"Sorry, Mia."

"I love you too Patrick."

They had agreed to call each other by their undercover name even if they were just alone. Sara moved closer and kissed Callen. Callen backed her up against the wall and hooked her left leg around his waist. Callen heard Sara moan as he kissed her spot in her neck and smirked against her skin. They made love underneath the shower before getting out. Dinner time came and they were far from solving the case. Sara pulled out her phone and sent a text to Marisa. Marisa was just about to leave the office when her phone chirped.

'Can you do the thing we talked about earlier?'

'Sure, don't worry about that. I've got it covered.'

'Thanks.'

Marisa left the office and went to her parents' place. She knocked on the door and waited for Sofia, their sitter, to open the door. Sofia, was a former NCIS agent. She left after getting injured. She was not injured that badly but she wasn't up to being an agent anymore.

"Hey Marisa," Sofia greeted her.

"Hey Sofia, my mom asked me to pick up Nick. They are still stuck at work."

"Oh okay, come on in." Marisa walked in. "I've just fed him a bottle."

"Okay that's good." Marisa walked over to the playpen. "Hey little guy."

Nick smiled as he saw his sister and Marisa picked him up. Now that Marisa was here to look after Nick Sofia left. Marisa put Nick back into his playpen and went to his room to pack up some things. With everything in the car she went back inside and got Nick. She put him in his car seat and drove to her house. She parked the car and carried Nick inside.

"Hey honey," Marisa spoke as she walked into the house.

"Hey honey, hey Nick."

"My mom and dad are stuck at work. They asked me to look after him. I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not."

Marisa put Nick on the couch and went to get the other stuff out of the car. Zac helped her carry it inside. Once everything was inside they sat down to eat. Nick stood at the table in his bouncy chair. He was a very easy baby. Once they were done with dinner Marisa took Nick upstairs and put him in bath. After bath she dried him off and dressed him for bed. Zac had put up the travel bed in one of the bedrooms. Marisa sang him a little song as she rocked him in his arms. Zac stood in the doorway and just looked at his wife. He couldn't wait to have a baby of his own and by the looks of it neither could Marisa. Once Nick was asleep Marisa gave him a kiss and gently put him in his bed. Quietly she walked out of the room and saw Zac standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" Marisa asked once they were outside the room.

"Just a little while. You look really cute with a baby. I hope one day you'll do that with our baby."

"I hope so too."

"This way we're getting some good practice."

"Yes we are."

Zac and Marisa had just fallen asleep when they heard a cry coming over the baby monitor. Marisa grunted as she went to go out of bed.

"I'll go get him honey," Zac told her and he got out of bed.

Zac walked towards the bedroom where Nick was at.

"Hey buddy, what's the matter?" Zac moved to pick him up and held him in his arms. "Shh, it's okay."

Zac felt his bottom and noticed Nick had a wet diaper. Zac grabbed the baby bag and put a towel on the floor. He put Nick down on the towel and took his pajamas off and opened his bodysuit. He took the diaper off and folded it close.

"Okay buddy, you're gonna have to help me with this. I've never done this." Nick just smiled up to Zac. "Ah, you're not gonna help me buddy?"

Zac looked in the bag and found some baby wipes. He cleaned Nick up and pulled a diaper out of the bag. Zac looked at the diaper trying to figure out how it went on. He thought he had figured it out so he lifted Nick's butt up so he could place the diaper underneath him. He lowered Nick's legs and pulled the diaper around the front. He pulled the straps loose and closed the diaper.

"Not bad for a first try, right buddy."

Zac dressed him back up and put him back in his bed. Zac put the pacifier in Nick's mouth and Nick happily sucked on it. Zac stayed there for a little while until Nick had fallen asleep. Quietly he cleaned up the stuff and threw away the diaper and washed his hands before going back to bed.

"He had a wet diaper," Zac spoke as he walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah I heard."

"You heard everything?"

"Yes I did," Marisa replied with a smile. "You'll be a great daddy one day."

"I really hope so."

Zac gave Marisa a kiss and took her in his arms before falling asleep again. Nick didn't wake up anymore the rest of the night. However he was up early the next morning. Marisa went out to get Nick. She dressed herself first and then went to get Nick.

"Hey little brother," Marisa spoke as she walked into the room.

Nick sat in his bed and smiled when he saw Marisa. He held his arms out and Marisa picked him up. She changed his diaper and got him dressed before taking him downstairs. She pulled a bottle out of the fridge and warmed it up. Luckily Sara had filled some bottles with breast milk. Marisa sat down on the couch and fed Nick. After Nick finished the bottle Marisa put him over her shoulder for burping. There was still no word from Callen and Sara so Marisa called the sitter and asked her to come over to her place to watch Nick.

Zac had already left for work when Sofia showed up.

"Hey Sofia, thank you for coming here."

"Of course. No word on when your parents will be back?"

"Nope, so I figured it would be easier for you to come here. So I won't have to swing by my parents' place after work if they are not finished."

"It's fine."

"If something comes up please call me."

"I will, but we'll be fine."

"Alright. Bye Nick." Nick was lying happily in his bouncy chair and Marisa gave him a kiss.

When Marisa arrived at work she went upstairs to see Eric and Nell.

"What's the latest with the case?"

"We've been looking through the networks but so far nothing stands out," Eric told her.

"Keep looking."

…..

After 4 days the case still wasn't finished. Both Callen and Sara missed Nick very much. They had eliminated some of the residents on the street. There were just 4 houses left. Callen and Sara had managed to plant some bugs in the houses.

"I hope we can finish this soon," Sara spoke. "I miss Nick."

"I know honey. I miss him too." Callen pulled his wife close and gave her a kiss on her head. "Don't worry about him honey. Marisa is taking care of him."

"I know but I still miss him."

"I know honey me too. I can't wait to see him again."

They stood there just hugging each other until they heard some noise outside their house. It was 10pm so they wondered what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Callen and Sara grabbed their guns and made their way to the front of the house. Callen peeked through the front window curtains. He looked around but he couldn't see anything. Callen made his way to the front door. Carefully he opened the door. He peeked outside but he still couldn't see anything. He walked out and scanned the front yard.

"G!" Sara suddenly yelled from behind him.

Callen turned around and saw a man holding Sara in a choke hold and another man pointing his gun at Callen.

"Let her go!" Callen yelled pointing his gun at them.

"You drop the gun! Or I'm gonna shoot your wife."

"I'm not gonna put my gun down until you let her go."

"Not gonna happen."

"Put your gun down!" The man yelled at Callen as he put the gun to Sara's head.

"Alright, I'm gonna put it down. Don't shoot her, I'm gonna put it down." Callen put the gun down on the floor. "Why are you here?"

"You've been poking around on my private things. You're federal agents?"

"We're NCIS. Just let her go."

"So you can arrest me? I don't think so. Move towards the dining room." Callen moved towards the dining room as the men walked after him with Sara. "Sit down on the chair." Callen sat down on one of the chairs. "Now, you're gonna tie him up."

One of the men handed Sara a rope. Sara was a bit reluctant to do it.

"Do it now, or I'm gonna shoot you."

Sara walked over to Callen and tied him to the chair. Callen moved his hand towards his pocket. Sara got the message and carefully pulled his phone out a bit as she was tying him up. She hit the agent needs assistance alert. Next one of the men told Sara to sit on the chair and he tied her up as well.

…

Marisa and Zac had just gotten to bed when Marisa's phone chirped. She quickly shot up when she heard it was the agent needs assistance alert. Quickly she jumped out of bed and dressed herself.

"What's going on?" Zac asked.

"Something came up at work. I've gotta go."

Marisa gave Zac a quick kiss before leaving the house. She called Eric in the car.

"What's going on Eric?"

"I'm not sure yet. But the alert was sent from their undercover house. The others are already on route to the house as well."

"Alright, I'm going there too. Keep us informed to what's going on."

"Will do."

Just as Marisa pulled up to the house Sam, Deeks and Kensi arrived too.

"What's going on?" Deeks asked.

"I'm not sure," Sam replied.

A little later Eric called them back. He informed them of two men stepping into the house, holding a gun. They hung up the phone and Marisa took a walked around the house. She stopped at the kitchen and looked in through the window. She could see Callen and Sara tied up in a chair and two men were pointing a gun at them. She went back to the others and informed them to what she had seen. They made a plan and everyone got into position. Marisa holstered her weapon and climbed up on the tree that stood next to the house. The house had a balcony at the back of the house. Marisa stepped onto the balcony and opened the door with her lock pick. Quietly she walked inside the house and made her way to the stairs.

"I'm in guys."

The house had a stairs and the front of the house but also one at the back which led into the kitchen. Quietly Marisa made her way down the back stairs. There was a corner in the stairs so she carefully peeked around the corner. She could see the dining room from up there. As she stuck her head around the corner she saw Callen look up to her. She nodded with her head. When the men weren't looking her way she snuck down the stairs and hid behind the kitchen counter.

"I'm in position," Marisa softly spoke over the com.

Just a few seconds after that the doorbell rang. The men looked towards the door and back at Callen and Sara.

"We ordered pizza, they know we're home," Callen told him.

"Alright you, woman, go get the pizza."

One of the men moved to untie Sara.

"I'm coming," Sara yelled towards the door.

Once free one of the men walk with Sara to the door. He stood behind the door and pointed the gun at Sara. To Sara's surprise she saw Deeks standing there. The other man stayed with Callen.

"Your pizza ma'am."

"Thank you Sir."

While Sara was at the door Marisa made her way over to Callen when the other man wasn't looking. She quickly grabbed him around the throat and made sure he couldn't scream until he was unconscious. She quickly pulled him to the side and went to untie Callen. She then took the lock off the back door so Sam and Kensi could come in. They quickly hid themselves before the man came back. Callen stayed seated pretending to be tied up when the man returned. The man sat Sara back down on the chair and tied her back up. He looked around to find his partner. The agents came out of their hide outs.

"Freeze! Federal agents!"

The man quickly moved his gun towards Callen and Sara and wanted to shoot Sara. Callen quickly stood up and pushed Sara out of the way as the shot rang out. The other agents shot the man without thinking twice. The man fell backwards against the kitchen counter. Sam and Kensi walked over to the man as Marisa made her way over to Callen and Sara.

"Mom, dad, are you okay?"

Callen got up and pulled Sara's chair back up and he moved to untie her.

"We're fine."

"You're bleeding dad."

Once Sara was free Callen looked at his arm. He hadn't noticed it before but the bullet had graced his arm when he pushed Sara out of the way.

"It's okay, it's only a scratch. You okay Sara?"

"I'm good G."

Callen and Sara gave each other a hug. Marisa made her way over to Sam and Kensi.

"He's dead," Sam told her.

"Are this the guys you we're looking for?"

"Not sure. G, is this one of the guys you were investigating?"

"Yea, he lives 3 houses down across the street. He was our main suspect."

"Let's check out the house."

Sara patched Callen's arm up first before everyone made their way over to the house. Callen, Sara and Marisa went in through the front door and Sam, Kensi and Deeks went in through the back door. Marisa picked the lock at the front door as Kensi did that with the back door and they moved in, guns drawn. They checked out the entire house. Marisa found a locked door upstairs. She used her lock pick to open the room.

"Guys, up here," Marisa called.

The other agents went to the room Marisa was in. In this room they found everything they needed. Those two men were definitely the two sleeper agents.

Callen and Sara were glad that the case was over. They wrapped up there and went back to the office. They put their stuff back at the office and everyone went home. Callen and Sara desperately wanted to see Nick but it was 3am so he would probably be asleep.

"Why don't you two come and sleep at my place?" Marisa suggested. "That way you can see Nick in the morning."

"You don't mind?" Callen asked.

"No of course not. We've got enough room."

"Alright."

They grabbed their stuff and Callen and Sara followed Marisa to her home. Quietly Marisa opened the door and they all went inside. Callen and Sara quickly made their way upstairs and went to Nick's room. Quietly they went inside the room. To their surprise Nick wasn't in his crib.

"Where's Nick?" Sara asked Marisa panicky.

"He's not in his crib?"

"No, he's not."

"Maybe Zac has him."

Marisa walked into her bedroom and found Zac sitting on the bed feeding Nick.

"Hey Mari," Zac spoke when he saw the door open.

"Hey Zac. Mom, dad, Nick's over here."

Quickly Sara and Callen made their way over to the bedroom and smiled when they saw Nick lying peacefully in Zac's arms drinking his bottle.

"Do you want to continue feeding him?" Zac asked.

"Yes please," Sara replied.

She moved over to Zac and picked Nick up from his arms. Nick started crying a bit when the pacifier of the bottle was removed from his mouth. Sara sat down on the chair in the bedroom.

"It's okay buddy, it's coming."

Sara moved the pacifier back into his mouth and Nick immediately started drinking again.

"How did he do?" Callen asked.

"He did fine. He missed you guys but he did very well. He's a very easy baby."

"Yes he is," Callen replied with a smile.

Callen smiled as he watched his wife feed their son. He was happy that the undercover mission was over and that he could see his son again. Once Nick was done eating Sara put him over her shoulder for burping.

"We'll leave you two to get some sleep. Thank you for watching Nick."

"It's my pleasure mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Callen and Sara went to the room were Nick was sleeping. Marisa had put up and air mattress for them. Marisa changed into the pajamas and crawled back into bed with Zac.

"The case is over?"

"Yes it is."

"That's good. Your mom and dad were really happy to see Nick again."

"Yes they were."

Marisa crawled against Zac and together they fell asleep.

Callen took Nick from Sara momentarily so Sara could lie down on the bed after she pulled her pajamas on.

"Hey buddy, daddy missed you very much." Callen gave him a soft kiss on his head.

Once Sara was in the bed Callen handed Nick to her again and got changed into his pajamas himself. He joined Sara on the mattress and together they sat against the wall. They were both so happy to be home again and to see Nick again. They both had missed him terribly. Sara and Callen looked at their little baby lying in Sara's arms. Nick lay happily in Sara's arms and he snuggled against Sara. He seemed to like it that his mom and dad were back again. A little later Nick fell asleep in Sara's arms.

"Shall I put him back in his crib?" Callen asked.

"In a minute, I just wanna hold him a little longer. I've missed him so much."

"I know honey me too. I'm happy that the case is over."

"Me too."

Callen and Sara sat there for a while until Callen noticed Sara had fallen asleep as well. He put her down on the bed and gently took Nick from her arms. Callen gave Nick a soft kiss on his head before he put him down in his crib. Callen went back to the bed and pulled Sara in his arms. A little later he fell asleep as well.

The next morning they were woken up at 9am by Nick's crying. Callen jumped out of bed and picked Nick up.

"Hey buddy."

Nick was still crying so Callen handed him to Sara so she could feed him. Sara exposed her breast and Nick immediately latched on. Callen happily watched his wife and son. Callen got dressed and packed up Nick's stuff. He put everything into the car and went back upstairs. Nick had just burped so Callen took Nick from Sara so Sara could get dressed. Callen took Nick downstairs.

"Good morning," Callen spoke to Marisa and Zac who were already in the kitchen.

"Morning dad. Hey Nick."

"Who you mind holding him while I get some breakfast?"

"Absolutely not."

Marisa took Nick from Callen. "Hey buddy. Happy that your mommy and daddy are back again huh. You're such a little cutie."

After Callen and Sara had eaten breakfast they went home.

"Thank you again for watching Nick," Sara told Marisa and Zac.

"It's our pleasure. He's a very sweet and easy baby."

It was Saturday today so no one had to go to work. Sara loaded Nick into the car and they drove home. Sara carried in Nick as Callen got their stuff. They were both happy to be in their own home again and to see you Nick. Sara sat on the couch with Nick in her arms.

"Mommy is happy to be home again. Mommy missed you very much." Nick smiled up to Sara as Sara talked to him. "You're such a little cutie."

Callen watched his wife and son together. He totally loved this picture. He walked up to them and sat down on the couch next to Sara.

"Hey little buddy," Callen spoke to Nick and tickled his little tummy.

"Yeah that was daddy."

"It's good to be home again."

"Yes it is. I missed this little guy."

"Me too, but Marisa and Zac took really good care of him."

"Yeah I know and I'm glad about that but I'm happy to hold him in my arms again."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

A little later Sara handed Nick to Callen since she had to use the bathroom. Callen held Nick and threw him up in the air. Nick giggled as Callen threw him up.

"Don't drop him honey," Sara spoke when she walked back into the living room. She never liked it when Callen did this, she was too afraid he would drop Nick.

"I won't honey. Don't worry." After a while Callen held him and blew kisses on his tummy. Nick was totally loving it. "Mommy is right, you are a little cutie. Daddy loves you very much."

Callen lay down on the couch with Nick on his chest. He loved moments like this. He still couldn't quite believe that he had son with the woman he loves for about 25 years and that he already had a daughter with her. By spending time with Nick he realized how much he had missed with Marisa when she was a baby. But luckily he had gotten another chance with Sara. After a while Nick had fallen asleep on Callen's chest. Callen just lay there with his sleeping son on his chest.

After about 20 minutes Sara walked back into the living room and found them both asleep on the couch. She pulled out her phone and took a picture. It looks so incredibly cute. She quietly left the house and went to do some grocery shopping.

About 10 minutes after Sara left Callen woke up. He saw that Nick was still asleep on his chest. He saw a note lying on the coffee table. He reached over and grabbed it.

'Hey G, I'm just going to the store to get some groceries, love Sara.'

Callen lay there until he heard the car pull up. He carefully got up and placed Nick in his playpen and went outside to help Sara carry in the groceries.

"You two looked so cute sleeping on the couch, I didn't want to wake you," Sara told Callen.

"It's fine."

….

It was now December 6th. Callen and Sara went to the store to pick out a Christmas tree. This year was their first family Christmas with Nick. Callen and Sara walked through the lot to pick out a beautiful tree. They found a beautiful 5 foot tree. They paid for the tree and Callen strapped it onto the roof of the car.

"Hey guys," Callen heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw Marisa and Zac standing there.

"Hey Marisa, hey Zac," Sara greeted them.

"Hey Nick," Marisa spoke to Nick who was being held by Sara. "Did you pick out a nice tree with mommy and daddy huh?"

Nick smiled at Marisa as she tickled his tummy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Callen asked.

"We came to pick out a Christmas tree."

"But you're going on your honeymoon with Christmas."

"Not until the 23rd, so we wanted to have a tree."

"Ah that's nice."

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Bye Nick."

Marisa gave her little brother a kiss.

"Bye guys," Sara spoke.

Callen and Sara got into their car as Marisa and Zac made their way over to the tree lot. They picked out a beautiful 6 foot tree. Together they strapped the tree unto the roof and went home after paying for the tree. Together they carried the tree inside and put it in the living room along the long wall. Zac made sure the tree was secure before they started decorating it. Once the tree was done Zac went outside to put up the lights as Marisa decorated the place inside. Zac put up lights on the edge of the balcony, lights on the fence, a string of lights around the big tree, lights in the two flower bushes, a sleigh with reindeers on the front lawn, a string of lights above the garage and a string of lights about the living room window. Marisa was done inside before Zac so she went outside to help Zac. The place inside was beautifully decorated. Above the fireplace hang their stockings, on the coffee table stood a vase with Christmas balls in it, around the house stood some Christmas figurines, on the bar between the kitchen and the dining room hung a string of lights with a garland and one the dining room table stood a plate with Christmas balls. Marisa had hung up a piece of mistletoe above the entrance to the living room. She pulled Zac with her until they were standing underneath the mistletoe. Zac was wondering what was going on when Marisa looked up. He followed Marisa gaze and saw a piece of mistletoe hanging there. Smiling he pulled Marisa towards him and kissed her.

"Our first Christmas as husband and wife," Zac said to her.

"Yes it is."

….

Sara and Callen were decorating the Christmas tree as well. They had put the tree in the left corner next to the fireplace. Sara was decorating the tree while Callen hung up the lights outside. He hung up lights on the porch, above the dining room window; put a sled with reindeers in the front yard and a small Christmas tree with lights in it.

Once Sara was done decorating the tree she decorated the house inside. She hung their stockings on the fireplace mantel, put some figurines on the mantel and around the house and placed some Christmas decorations around the house. She also hung a piece of mistletoe above the entrance to the kitchen.

When Callen walked back in he immediately noticed the mistletoe. He quickly pulled Sara over to the kitchen entrance and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Sara Callen," Callen told her in a passionate voice.

"I love you too G Callen."

"Thank you for giving me this wonderful family."

"I couldn't ask for a better daddy for Nick and Marisa."

Callen wanted to kiss Sara again but they were interrupted by Nick. Callen walked over to the play pen and picked him up. He noticed Nick had a wet diaper so he went to change him.

….

The team was on Christmas break now. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, which meant today Zac and Marisa were going on their honeymoon. Marisa was wondering where they were going. Zac told her to bring warm clothes. They had to be at the airport by 10am. They packed up their last things and loaded everything into the car. Marisa was growing more anxious by the minute. Once at the airport Zac parked the car and they took their suitcases. They went to the in check desk. Marisa took at the screen above. She saw were they were going!


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going to spend Christmas in New York?" Marisa asked with a smile.

"Yes we are. I hope that's alright with you."

"Yes, I always wanted to go to New York. I've heard it's so beautiful during the holidays."

"Yes, I've heard that too."

They checked in and went to the gate. About an hour later they walked onto the plane. 6 hours later they landed at JFK airport. They walked to baggage claim to get their luggage before going outside. Marisa saw a sign with their name on it. They walked to the man.

"Oh my god, you booked us a limo?" Marisa spoke astonished.

"Yes I did."

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins. My name is Ben and I'll be your personal chauffeur for you trip. And congratulations on getting married."

"Thank you."

Ben took their luggage and placed it in the trunk before opening the door for Zac and Marisa. Marisa got in first and Zac followed. Ben walked around the car and got in the driver's seat and drove them to their hotel. It was about a 30 minute drive from JFK to their hotel. Ben opened the door and Zac and Marisa stepped out. Marisa looked at the hotel as she stepped out of the limo. They were staying at the Ritz-Carlton. A bellhop came out and put their suitcases on a cart and followed them inside to the check-in desk.

"Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins," Zac spoke to the clerk.

The clerk typed something in on his computer. "Ah yes Mr. Jenkins. Here is your room key and here is a folder with information about the hotel and New York. We hope you will enjoy your stay here with us. Please let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Zac took the key and the folder and showed the bellhop their room number. They got into the elevator and rode up till the 14th floor. They got out and walked to their room. Zac opened the door and the bellhop brought their suitcases inside. Zac tipped him before he lifted Marisa up, bridal style, and walked into the room with her. They were staying in the premiere suite, 1,100 square feet(99 m²). Left of the door was a hallway with a closet, straight ahead was the main room, with on the right side the living room and on the left side the dining room. The living room had a sofa, three chairs, a TV and a desk. They had a separate powder room with toilet in the main room. Around the corner from the main entry was the master bedroom. It was behind the wall were the TV stood. The room had a king sized bed. Connected to the master bedroom was the bathroom. The bathroom had bathtub and separate shower. The bathroom was in full marble. From the windows in the living room they had a view of Central Park. There was a telescope in front of the window so they look closely at central park.

"Oh my god, it just looks so beautiful. Isn't this all a little expensive?" Marisa spoke after Zac had put her down and they had looked around the suite.

"Nah, it's not too expensive. Besides we only go on our honeymoon once."

"Yes." Marisa walked up to Zac and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Zac."

"And I love you Mari."

Marisa kissed Zac deeply as Zac backed them up towards the bedroom. Clothes were quickly discarded and thrown around the room. Zac playfully threw Marisa onto the bed and jumped on top of her. They couldn't get enough of each other. Finally just before 6 they pulled themselves out of bed and got freshened up. When Marisa was done she called her parents.

"Hey Marisa," Callen answered the phone.

"Hey dad."

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." Callen put the phone on speaker and called for Sara. "Sara, Marisa is on the phone."

"I'll be right there, I'm just changing Nick," Sara called back from Nick's room.

"Your mom will be right here, she's just changing Nick," Callen told Marisa.

A minute later Sara joined Callen on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, how is it over there? Where are you at?" Sara asked.

"Hey mom. Everything is fine over here. We're in New York. We're at the Ritz, it's so beautiful and we have a view of Central Park."

"That's nice. I heard that New York is beautiful during the holidays."

"Yeah, we already saw a let of decorations around the city and we have a Christmas tree in the room as well. It's so beautiful."

"That's great. Enjoy your time there."

"I will mom and I will call you on Christmas morning."

"That's fine. Have fun."

"Thank mom. Give Nick a kiss for me."

"I will, bye."

Once Zac was done getting freshened up they went downstairs. Today they were eating at the hotel. They were eating at the Auden Bistro and Bar. The dinner was very nice. After dinner they put their coats on and went on a stroll through Central Park. Everything looked so beautiful at night. There were like a million Christmas lights everywhere. They walked towards the ice rink and Zac rented them two pairs of skates. It was pretty busy there so they couldn't skate so well. After about an hour on the skates they started to get cold so they went back to the hotel.

"How about we go in a nice warm bubble bath to warm up?" Marisa suggested.

"That's nice."

They walked to the bathroom and Marisa filled the tub. Once the tub was full Zac climbed in before Marisa. Marisa sat in between his legs with her back against his chest.

"Warming up a bit honey?" Zac asked.

"Yes, this is nice. I could lie like this forever."

"Yeah me too."

Marisa tilted her head to the side and kissed Zac. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The tub was extremely comfortable and big. After a while Marisa turned around and sat on Zac's lap with her knees beside his hips. Marisa lowered her lips to his and kissed him deeply. Before they knew it they were making love in the tub. The tub was big enough so they had room. The water made their movements only better. Marisa collapsed down against Zac's chest once they had finished.

"That was so good," Marisa uttered.

"Yes it was totally."

They stayed in the tub for a while before going out. They changed into their pajamas and lay down on the bed to watch some TV before going to sleep.

…..

Today was Christmas Eve. Zac and Marisa slept in and ordered breakfast in their room. At 11am they were picked up by Ben.

"Where are we going?" Marisa asked once they drove off in the limousine.

"You'll see."

A little later they stopped in front of the empire state building. Zac and Marisa went up to the observation deck. The view from up here was stunning. They stayed up there for a while and went back down. In a nearby lunch room they sat down to eat. After lunch they continued their trip. They took a drive around New York and Ben told them all about the city.

"Have either of you ever been here?" Ben asked.

"No," Zac answered.

"I've been here once but only at the airport. It was a stop."

Ben took them to all of the sights New York had to offer. They stopped momentarily at ground zero. Marisa and Zac got out and looked at all the names. So many people had lost their lives on that day in September. Marisa remembered exactly the moment when she saw it on TV. Marisa was only 13 at the time. It happened at almost 5am LA time. Marisa woke up when her cell phone chirped with an alert. She quickly went to wake up her foster parents and together they watched the news. Marisa remembered how shocked she was when she saw it.

After standing there for a while they continued their trip. Just before 5pm they were back at the hotel.

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?" Marisa asked.

"Well, I've planned a special dinner for us. We are going out to dinner. They should have brought our clothes up to the room. I ordered a nice dress for you and a suit for me."

"You didn't have to do that," Marisa spoke with a smile.

"I know but I wanted to."

"That's sweet of you. What time is the reservation?"

"Around 7pm."

"Okay."

A little before 6.30pm Marisa and Zac went to get changed. Marisa opened the garment bag and was amazed by the dress she found there.

"Oh my god Zac, this is beautiful."

In the bag was a long purple evening gown. The dress had see-through arm pieces with purple decorations on it. The cut of the dress was deep and there was a split in the skirt that went up to just below the waist.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Zac spoke once Marisa had pulled on the dress.

"It's perfect. Thank you for picking it out."

"You're welcome."

Zac gave Marisa a quick kiss before they finished getting dressed. Just before 7 Zac and Marisa went downstairs. Ben was waiting for them. They got into the car and Ben drove them to the restaurant. They pulled up to Daniel. The hostess took their coats and showed them to their table. It was a beautiful and luxurious restaurant. The place was also decorated for Christmas. Zac ordered a bottle of wine for the table as the waiter came with their menu cards. As appetizer Marisa had quail breast and as main course a dish with veal. Zac had a Romaine lettuce timut pepper-red wine gelée as appetizer and yellowfin tuna as main course. The food was absolutely delicious and the plates where beautifully made. As dessert Marisa had a chocolate mousse and Zac had a passion fruit mint sorbet. The dinner wasn't cheap but it was so worth it.

"You know, after Ben asked us if we ever went to New York I thought about this. I've seen more of the world outside America than actually places in America."

"Where did you all go?"

"Uhm, Russia, Romania, Mexico, Brazil, Colombia, Afghanistan, all for business."

"Not the nicest places to visit, I assume especially in the area where you were."

"Nope it wasn't but the cases were solved."

"That's good."

"How about you?"

"A few places in America for seminars but nothing outside America for business. Some nice places for holidays."

Just after eleven they arrived back at the hotel.

"Thank you for that lovely dinner honey. It was amazing," Marisa told Zac.

"You're welcome. God you look so hot in that dress," Zac whispered into Marisa's ear as she was trying to open the door.

Once they were inside and the door was closed Zac picked Marisa up and pinned her to the wall. His hand went up via the split in her dress and around to her ass.

"God, you were almost too irresistible in that dress tonight. I really had to keep myself from jumping over the table and taking you right there."

"Mmmm, in that case. Why don't I go slip into something even sexier?"

"For real?" Zac asked with a smile.

"Yeah. You just make the bedroom cozy and I'll go change."

"Deal."

Marisa grabbed a bag from her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. A little later she appeared in the doorway. Zac's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Marisa was wearing a short Christmas dress with Santa hat and stockings.

"Hello Santa. I didn't know I was that good this year."

"Oh and this is just the beginning. Why don't you sit back and enjoy the show?"

Zac had already stripped himself down to his boxers and sat on the edge of the bed. Marisa slowly took her dress off, teasing Zac with what she was wearing underneath. As Marisa stood there stripping and dancing for him Zac found himself growing harder by the minute. He just wanted to pull her onto the bed and have his way with her but he was enjoying himself so he let Marisa strip for him. She had slowly taken her dress off revealing a red pair of lacy panties and matching lacy bra with white fur on the edges of her bra cups.

"Damn Mari."

"You like it?"

"I love it. You look so damn hot. But can you please hurry, I want you."

"Patience honey."

She knew she was teasing Zac but she kinda like it. She turned around so her back was too him and she unhooked her bra. She tossed it over her shoulder towards Zac.

"Close your eyes baby."

Zac did as he was told. He wondered what Marisa was doing. Suddenly he felt her stepping between his legs. To make matters worse Marisa sat down on his lap and grinded her ass against him.

"Mari baby," Zac moaned.

If Marisa kept going like this Zac didn't know how long he would last especially after Marisa took his boxers off. Marisa felt he was getting close so she stopped and stepped away from him. Zac still had his eyes closed.

"No fa….." Zac wanted to say no fair but Marisa's mouth on him stopped him.

It didn't take him long to reach his peak.

"God honey, this is amazing. But now I want you."

"Of course."

Zac picked Marisa up and put her down on the bed. He kissed down her body and took her panties off. Zac kissed her as he worked her body. Without letting Marisa come down from her high he pushed himself inside of her. They made love for hours before they were finally too tired.

"Merry Christmas baby," Marisa spoke.

"Merry Christmas Mari."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake up until 10am the next morning.

"Good morning honey," Zac spoke once Marisa was awake.

"Good morning honey."

They kissed before going out. They dressed themselves after getting showered and ordered in brunch. Once they had eaten Zac pulled out a box and put it in front of Marisa.

"What's this?"

"Your Christmas present. Open it."

Marisa opened the box. Inside was a necklace. It had two hearts that intertwined with each other. The left part of the hearts were covered with diamonds, on the other half stood their names.

"This is beautiful Zac. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Marisa leaned over and gave Zac a kiss. "Now your present."

"I thought I got that last night already," Zac joked.

Marisa handed Zac a package. Zac took it and opened it. Inside was box with 3 personalized pens. On the pens stood their wedding date and their names.

"Thanks Mari. These are very nice."

"You're welcome."

…..

Callen had made special dinner plans for him and Sara. He had planned it at home so they wouldn't need to get a babysitter for Nick. Sara wondered what Callen was doing when he brought in a lot of bags after he went to the grocery store.

"What are you doing G?"

"I'm gonna make us a nice dinner tonight, just the two of us."

"That's nice. Do you need help?"

"Nope, it's a surprise for you."

It was now 4pm so Callen got started on dinner.

"Honey, would you mind going to our room until dinner is ready? I want it to be a surprise."

"Uhm yeah sure. I'll take Nick with me."

"That's fine."

Sara took Nick and some of his toys to their bedroom. She shad down on the bed and played with Nick. He was just the cutest baby she had ever seen, him and Marisa of course. She was so happy to have this family with Callen. He was just so cute with Nick. She loved seeing them together.

Callen was busy with dinner and he set the table. Just before dinner was done he brought a jar for Nick to the bedroom so Sara could feed him before they ate. Callen also hung a garment bag on the closet.

"What's that?"

"I want you to wear this."

"What are you all doing G?"

"It's a surprise Christmas dinner."

"G, you don't have to."

"I know but I want to. Dinner is done in about 45 minutes."

"Okay."

Callen went back into the kitchen. Just before dinner was done Callen's phone went off. He saw he had a text message from Sara. Wondering what it was about he opened the text.

'Can I come out to bring Nick to bed? He has fallen asleep.'

Callen walked over to the bedroom and opened the door. He made sure Sara couldn't look into the rest of the house as she brought Nick to bed. Sara and Callen kissed Nick goodnight before Sara placed him in his crib in his cute pajamas with reindeer on it. Sara went back to the bedroom and got herself dressed.

Once dinner was done Callen went to get himself dressed as well before going to get Sara.

"Close your eyes honey." Sara closed her eyes and Callen led her to the dining room. "You can open them."

Sara opened her eyes and was amazed by what she saw.


	5. Chapter 5

The dining table was beautifully set with 2 candle holders and in between them stood a plate with Christmas balls. The candles were lit, which gave them enough light at the table. There was Christmas music playing in the background. 2 plates stood at the table with some wine glasses, cutlery and Christmas napkins.

"It's beautiful G."

Callen walked over to the chair and held it out for Sara. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you," Sara replied as she sat down.

Callen walked into the kitchen and went to get their food. Callen had decided to go with an all Mexican dinner. He hoped he had made everything right. He had never really cooked Mexican. They had eaten Mexican before but Sara had made it or they went out to dinner in a Mexican restaurant.

"Mmm, this looks delicious G. What is it?"

"It's albóndigas soup."

Callen poured them some wine as well before they ate their soup.

"It's really good G," Sara spoke once she had finished her soup. "Especially for someone who can't really cook."

"I can cook, I just prefer your cooking."

"That's good to know. It's really nice to spend Christmas like this."

"Yeah, it is really nice. I never thought I would have something like this but I'm very happy that I have it now. I can't imagine my life with you, Marisa and Nick."

"You won't have to G, cus we're not going anywhere."

"Good. I can't wait to see the look on Nick's face tomorrow as he opens his presents."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be very happy with the gifts he will get."

A little later Callen went to get their main course. He had made tortillas. Sara loved those.

"I used your grandmother's recipe. Hope I did it right."

"I'm sure you did honey."

Callen put the stuffing and the tortillas on the table and they filled their tortillas.

"Mmmm, it's really good G," Sara spoke after she had taken a bite. "Very close to the ones my grandmother used to make."

"Great," Callen replied with a smile.

A while after they had finished their main courses Callen went to get their desserts.

"I hope they came out right. The dessert was the trickiest. I made us a flan."

"I'm sure it'll be fine G."

They each put some flan on their plate. Callen watched anxiously as Sara started eating.

"It's really good G."

"That's great."

Callen cleaned up after dinner as Sara went to Nick. He had started crying.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Sara asked as she picked him up.

Sara noticed he had a wet diaper so she went to change him. Sara gave him a toy as she cleaned him up. Nick lay there peacefully while Sara changed him.

"There that's better, huh buddy," Sara spoke once she was finished.

After she had changed him she took him to the living room for a bit. Callen was done cleaning up. He came walking out the kitchen as Sara walked into the living room.

"Hey buddy," Callen spoke to Nick when he saw him. "What are you doing up buddy?"

Nick immediately wanted to go to his father when he heard Callen's voice.

"He woke up cus he had a dirty diaper so I thought I would bring him here for a while before he falls back asleep again."

"That's nice. I have my family here with me now."

Callen held Nick in one arm and wrapped his other one around Sara. The 3 of them stood there and started dancing to the music. Callen swayed across the room with Nick in one arm and Sara in the other. Sara lay her head down on Callen's shoulder and she watched as Nick snuggled into his father's chest. A little later Nick fell asleep.

"He's so cute," Callen whispered to Sara.

"Yes he is. He looks a lot like his daddy."

Callen smiled at her. "I shall put him down in his crib again before he wakes up."

Sara gave him a soft kiss on his head and Callen went to place Nick back in his crib. Callen gave Nick a soft kiss on his head before he placed Nick back in his crib again. Nick stirred a bit as Callen put him down but he slept through. When Callen returned to the living room he pulled Sara up from the couch and the 2 of them danced around the living room before they sat down on the couch and watched some TV. Sara went to the bedroom before Callen. Callen followed a little later. He stopped death in his tracks when he looked at Sara lying on their bed. She was wearing sexy red lace lingerie.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Why don't you get over here so you can take a closer look?"

Callen didn't have to be told twice. He quickly took his shoes, pants and shirt off and joined Sara in the bed. Sara pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him.

"You like what you see honey?" Sara asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh definitely. I'm lucky to have you as my wife."

"Not as lucky as I am," Sara whispered in his ear.

She placed kisses on his cheek and neck and made her way down. She teased him a bit before she took his boxers off. Callen was in heaven as Sara pleased him. After a while he pulled Sara back up to him and turned them around. He practically tore the bra and panties from Sara's body and buried himself inside of her. They made love for hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Callen was up early the next morning and looked at his naked wife still sleeping next to him. He felt so lucky to have her, Marisa and Nick in his life. He was glad that they had gotten another chance. He totally loved how his life had turned out after finding out about Marisa. Sara was really the only woman he ever truly loved and he had two kids who he loved more than anything.

A little later Nick started crying. Callen quickly went out and took the monitor with him so Sara wouldn't wake up. He quickly pulled on some boxers and a shirt and went to Nick's room.

"Hey, good morning buddy," Callen spoke as he walked into the room.

Nick sat in his bed and was immediately begging to be held by Callen. Callen walked over to the crib and picked Nick up.

"Merry Christmas buddy."

Callen gave him a kiss and went to get him dressed. Callen dressed him in a pair of jeans with a red sweater with a snowman on it. Callen took him to the kitchen once he was dressed and put him in his high chair. Callen went to retrieve a jar for him and fed him. Once Nick was done eating Callen cleaned him up and put him in his play pen. Callen went to the bedroom and grabbed his clothes so he could get dressed. Sara was still asleep. Callen made sure their presents were ready underneath the tree for when Sara woke up.

Callen pulled Nick out of his play pen and sat down on the couch with him. Callen stood him up on his legs and blew kisses on his tummy causing Nick to laugh. A little later he felt that someone else was in the room too. He looked up and saw Sara standing there.

"Hey honey, good morning."

"Good morning G."

Sara walked over to the couch and sat down next to them. "Hey buddy." Sara gave both Nick and Callen a kiss. "Merry Christmas sweetie. You look so cute in your Christmas clothes."

"Yes he does. Merry Christmas honey."

"Merry Christmas baby," Sara replied and gave Callen another kiss.

"How about we take our first family Christmas picture?"

"I'd like that."

Callen handed Nick to Sara and got the camera. He put the camera right and quickly walked over to Sara and Nick in front of the Christmas tree. A little later the camera took the picture. Callen and Sara looked at it. It was just perfect. They sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree and started opening the presents. Nick looked with big eyes as Callen handed him a present. Together with Sara Nick opened the present. Callen took some pictures. It was so cute to see his little boy like this.

"What did you get there buddy?" Callen asked.

Nick looked at it with big eyes as Sara pulled it from the package. It was a play mat with a baby gym. Callen opened the package and installed it. Once it was done Sara placed Nick underneath the baby gym.

"Looks like he likes his present," Callen spoke.

"Yeah he does. I guess we better wait with the other presents."

"Yeah, he's enjoying this now. Which gives us time to unwrap our presents."

Callen took a present from underneath the tree and handed it to Sara. Sara took the package from Callen. It was a big package and it was square. Sara started tearing the paper off. Inside was a painting. She opened the package further and saw a beautiful hand painted picture of Callen, Marisa, Nick and her.

"This is beautiful G. Where did you get this?"

"I asked a friend to paint this. Don't worry he's good."

"Okay. It's really beautiful G, thank you." Sara leaned over to him and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome honey."

"Now your present."

Sara grabbed a present from underneath the tree and handed it to Callen. Callen took the present. It seemed like a box of some sort. It was a bit rectangle. Callen started tearing the paper off of it. Callen looked at the box once the paper was off. He saw four Mexican figurines inside the box. He looked closely and he noticed that they looked a lot like him, Sara, Nick and Marisa.

"I had figurines made of us but then in Mexican style."

"These are very nice."

Callen took them out of the box and put them on the mantle. They looked cute. They had another gift for each other. Sara got a silver necklace with a key on it. The top of the key was in a heart shape with the letters love inside and the ending of the key was a heart as well. In the box was a note.

"The key to my heart," Sara read from the note.

"You're the only one that ever had and ever will have the key to my heart."

"Thank you G," Sara smiled at him.

Callen got a hand painted wooden box. The drawings seemed to be Romanian.

"I ordered this online. It's straight from Romania. I thought maybe you could use this as your box of memories," Sara explained.

"Thank you Sara. This is very nice."

Sara caught Callen staring at the box.

"What's the matter G? You don't like it?"

"Huh?" Callen shook his head. "No I love it, it's just… This box seems a bit familiar. I believe we had a box like this, well my mom had."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I remember seeing it. It was on a shelf and mom was very partial to it."

"That's nice," Sara smiled at him.

Callen got up and placed the box on the mantle. He pulled the stuff from the other box and put them in this box.

They looked at Nick. He was still playing happily with his baby gym. Callen lay down on the ground next to him.

"Hey buddy, you like your new toy huh?"

Callen played with Nick for a while. Sara went to put the paper away they had torn off the presents. Just as she had put the paper away the phone rang. Sara picked it up and saw it was Marisa.

"Hey Marisa," Sara answered the phone.

"Hey mom, merry Christmas mom."

"Merry Christmas sweetie. How's the honeymoon so far?"

"It's great. New York is so beautiful this time of the year."

"Yeah I bet."

"How about you? Did you guys have a nice Christmas?"

"Yes we had, your dad cooked us some dinner last night and we're just done with the gifts. Your dad is playing with Nick and his new baby gym now."

"That's nice. Can I talk to dad real quick?"

"Sure." Sara handed the phone to Callen. "It's Marisa."

"Hey Marisa, Merry Christmas," Callen spoke.

"Hey dad, Merry Christmas."

"How's New York?"

"It's so beautiful. And it's snowing right now."

"That's great. Enjoy the rest of your trip."

"Thanks dad, we will. Give Nick a kiss for me will ya."

"Of course."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Marisa."

Marisa hung up the phone. "How about we go out into the snow?"

"Sure," Zac replied.

They put their coats, hats, mittens and scarfs on and went outside. They walked towards Central Park. The park looked even more beautiful with all the snow on the ground. Zac made a snowball and threw it towards Marisa.

"Aaah," Marisa yelled as she snowball hit her in the neck. "Oh you wanna do a snowball fight mister?"

Marisa made a snowball as well and threw it to Zac, hitting him on the head.

"Oh it's on now."

They threw snowballs for a while until they started getting cold. Some snow had gone down their shirts. They quickly went back inside and got into a hot shower. Together they stood underneath the shower kissing each other. Zac picked Marisa up and Marisa automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Zac kissed her as he pushed her against the wall. They made love underneath the shower. Today they just stayed in the hotel since it was Christmas day. That evening they went out to dinner. At 6.30pm they went downstairs. Marisa was wearing a strapless cocktail dress. The top of the dress covered with red and silver sparkly stones/buttons and the bottom was red and it was flowing at the bottom. Over the dress Marisa wore a white bolero. She finished the outfit off with black panty hoses and red heels. Zac wore a pair of dress jeans with a light blue shirt and a black jacket. When they came downstairs Ben was already waiting for them.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins."

Ben held the door open and Zac and Marisa got in. Ben walked to the driver's seat and got into the car. He drove them to a restaurant. A little later they were at Maya, this was a Mexican restaurant. The hostess took their coats and showed them to their table. They place looked really nice. It was decorated with Mexican things inside and there was soft Mexican music playing.

As starter Marisa took Queso fundido, this was melted cheese with tortillas and a salsa. Zac took roasted corn soup as starter. Marisa fed Zac a bit of her dish and Zac fed Marisa a bit of his dish. As main course Marisa took Tampiqueña, this was filet mignon with enchilada, guacamole potato gratin and cactus salad. Zac had lobster and shrimp Yucatan with Mexican creamed corn, watercress, sauce and rouille. The food was so delicious. As dessert Marisa had a Mexican chocolate truffle and Zac had rice pudding with cranberries and apricots, pears and ginger-vanilla bean sauce. Both of them enjoyed the dinner. After dinner they went to a salsa bar. Once they were there Marisa pulled Zac onto the dancefloor.

"I don't really know how to salsa," Zac spoke.

"It's very easy. Here I'll show you."

Marisa started dancing. Zac looked at her, the way her hips swayed drove him crazy. She looked so hot doing that. Marisa took Zac by the hand and guided him how to dance. He was a quick learner. In only a few minutes time every eye was glued onto them as they danced across the dancefloor. Zac had learned the salsa steps quickly and now he guided Marisa across the dancefloor. The sight for Zac was almost too much. Marisa looked so damn hot. If they weren't in public he would have torn her dress off to have his way with her. They danced for a while before they sat down at their table.

"Damn, I didn't know salsa could be this hot," Zac told Marisa.

"You really are a quick learner."

"I had a great teacher," Zac smiled at Marisa.

Suddenly there was the sound of gunfire and everyone got down to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Marisa looked around, trying to see where the gunfire was coming from. She saw a man standing near the door of the bar with a gun in his hand and a ski mask on. The bartender made a move to press on a button.

"Ni siquiera pensar en ello[Don't even think about it]," the man spoke to the bartender as he pointed the gun at him.

Marisa and Zac were at the back of the bar. She pulled her phone out and quietly dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

Marisa tried to stay as quiet as possible. "This is Special Agent Jenkins, NCIS. Shots have been fired at the salsa bar on 1st street avenue, one shooter."

"Police are on their way. Is anyone hurt?"

"Not so far. I've gotta hang up before he sees me."

"Hang tight, help is on the way."

"Thank you."

Marisa quickly hung up and put her phone back in her purse. Marisa reached underneath her dress skirt and pulled out her gun.

"Where did you manage to hide that?" Zac spoke astonished.

"I can hide a lot of things underneath this dress if necessary. The cops are on their way."

Marisa looked around to see if anyway was hurt and if there was a way to get this guy. Zac and Marisa sat in one of the booths along the sides of the café, there was a wooden fence separating the booths and the dance floor.

"Wait here," Zac whispered to Marisa.

"Where are you going? No Marisa, are you crazy?"

"I'll be fine Zac. This is not the first time I've done something like this. Just stay here."

Zac watched as Marisa got out of the booth. This was one of the times he didn't like that his wife was a federal agent. Marisa stayed low as she walked along the wooden fence. Some people in the booths looked at her.

"It's okay, I'm a federal agent. The cops are on their way," Marisa whispered to them.

Marisa managed to get quite close to the man. She now sat inside the wooden fenced area, in the corner closest to the man. She carefully peeked above the wooden fence to see who she was dealing with. The man seemed agitated and he kept his gun pointed at the bartender.

"Por favor no me dispares[Please don't]," the bartender cried.

"Usted tendrá que pagar por lo que hiciste[You will pay for what you did]," the shooter yelled at him.

The people started yelling at the shooter wove his gun around. Marisa moved her gun back into her thigh holster, which was underneath her skirt so she could get it easily if necessary. She carefully stood up and walked towards the shooter.

"Quedarse atrás. Que quieres?[Stay back. What do you want?]" The shooter spoke pointing the gun at Marisa.

"Sólo quiero hablar.[I just want to talk]."

"No quiero hablar.[I don't want to talk]."

"Podemos hablar de esto. Usted no quiere hacer daño a esta gente, no?[ We can talk about this. You don't want to hurt these people, right?]"

"Mantente fuera de esto[Stay out of this]," The shooter spoke pointing his gun more to Marisa.

"Está bien. Podemos hablar de eso. No hay necesidad de hacer daño a estas personas. Podemos hablar de esto. Sólo hay que poner el arma.[ It's okay. We can talk about this. There's no need to hurt people. We can talk about this. Just put the gun down.]"

"Deténgase. Voy a disparar.[Stop I'll shoot.]"

"Usted no quiere a disparar a nadie. Sólo hay que poner el arma en el suelo para que podamos hablar de esto. [You do not want to shoot anybody. Just put the gun down so we can talk about this.]"

"Quedarse atrás. Voy a disparar.[Stay back. I'll shoot]."

There was no reasoning with this guy. Marisa tried one more time while she had her hand ready to get her gun.

"Sólo hay que poner el arma[Just put the gun down]."

Marisa saw that the guy was about to shoot. Quickly Marisa ran up to the gun and tackled him to the floor. She knocked the gun out of his hand and turned him on his back.

"Eligió el bar mal meterse con[You picked the wrong bar to mess with.] Permanecer abajo[Stay down.]"

Marisa looked around to make sure everyone was safe. "You okay?" Marisa asked the bartender.

"I'm fine."

"Good. Do you have some tie-rips or something?"

"Yeah I have some."

The bartender handed Marisa a tie-rip. Marisa tied the shooter's hands behind his back. Marisa stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it a bit and saw the cops standing there.

"It's okay, don't shoot," Marisa spoke as she walked outside. "The shooter is down."

Some cops moved passed Marisa and into the bar.

"Agent Jenkins?" One of the cops asked Marisa.

"Yeah, that's me."

"What happened?"

"A guy came inside wearing a ski mask and he had a gun. He shot once in the roof causing everyone to hit the floor. He wanted to shoot the bartender. He said something about making him pay for what he had done."

"Okay, thank you for your assist. We'll take it from here."

"No problem."

The cops pulled the man out and put him in a police car. The EMT's made sure everyone was okay inside before they left. Marisa walked back inside. The bartender walked up to her.

"Thank you for your help. Your drinks are on the house tonight."

"It's okay. It's not necessary."

"I insist. You probably saved all our lives."

"Thank you."

Marisa walked back to her booth. Zac was waiting for her there.

"Are you okay honey?" Zac asked concerned.

"I'm fine Zac."

"That guy was crazy."

"Yeah he was. But I've seen crazier ones."

"I sometimes forget what exactly you all do at work."

"This was nothing."

"Don't you find it scary?"

"Nah, I'm used to it. This is what I do. I'd rather face a room filled with armed terrorists then do what you do."

"Well that's why I'm the lawyer and you are the agent."

The bar had gotten a lot emptier after the shooter came in. Zac and Marisa stayed for a little while before going back to their hotel. The owner thanked Marisa once again.

Ben drove them back to their hotel. Marisa and Zac rode the elevator up to their floor. As soon as they were inside Zac pulled Marisa to him.

"You know, it actually looked kinda hot when you went all-agent-mode."

"Oh really?" Marisa replied with a smirk.

"Yes, especially in that dress."

"Wouldn't it be hotter if I didn't wear that dress?"

"Oh hell yes."

"Let's go then."

Marisa pulled Zac towards the bed and pushed him down onto the bed. Zac moved to the middle of the bed. Marisa took her heels off. She placed her foot on the bed and lifted her dress up to take her thigh holster off a bit so she could lower her panty hose. Once the panty hose was down the put the thigh holster back on and she undid the zipper of the dress, letting it fall to the ground. She bent down, giving Zac a view of her ass as she took something from her suitcase. With the items behind her back she walked over to the bed and straddled Zac.

"Close your eyes baby," Marisa spoke to Zac.

Zac did as he was told. He felt Marisa grab his arm and pulling it up towards the end of the bed. He looked up as he felt something go around his wrist.

"What are you doing Mari?"

"I thought you said you like it when I go all agent so I'm tying you up. Unless you don't like that."

"It's fine with me."

Marisa tied his other hand too. Zac loved the view of Marisa on his lap. She looked so incredibly hot. Marisa had hardly done anything but he felt so aroused already. It took too long for his liking what Marisa was doing. She slowly took her underwear off, leaving just her thigh holster on. She kept it on as she moved down on Zac. After a while Marisa took her thigh holster off. Even though Zac liked it like this he desperate wanted to touch Marisa. As he got close he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Mari honey, please untie me. I need to touch you."

Marisa untied the scarves around Zac's wrists. As soon as his arms were free Zac sat up and wrapped his arms around Marisa. He turned them around and finished them. They made love for a few more hours before falling asleep in each other's arms.

….

Today was New Year's Eve. Zac and Marisa were going to Madame Tussauds today. Since it was New Year's Eve it was only open from 9 till 3. Zac and Marisa went there after they had breakfast. They stood in line to buy a ticket and went inside.

"It's really amazing how they can make these figurines. They look so real," Zac spoke as they looked at the figurines.

"Yeah I know."

They walked through the building and took some pictures inside. Marisa and Zac also went on a picture with some people. In about 2 hours they were out of the building. After going to Madame Tussauds they went to Central Park Zoo. They first went to see the California sea lions. It was almost time for feeding time. They walked underneath so they could see the sea lions swimming.

"We're all the way in New York City and we see California sea lions," Zac joked.

"Yeah, I've actually petted one once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at Leo Carrillo beach. I was running along the beach when I came across a trail of blood. I followed the trail into a cave and found a wounded sea lion there. I kept him calm till help arrived."

"That's nice."

Once it was almost 1.30pm Zac and Marisa went back upstairs and found a spot. The sea lions were so funny. They loved to do tricks. Once the show was up Zac and Marisa walked further through the zoo. They came across, red panda's, snow leopards, snow monkeys, Bali Mynahs, Gentoo penguins, merganser, king eider, boas and dart poison frogs.

After the zoo they went back to their hotel to get freshened up for dinner. They were going out to dinner tonight to La Masseria, this was an Italian restaurant near Times Square. Marisa wore a greenish turquoise dress, the front of the dress was a bit open and knee length. The back of the dress was full length. The bottom of the dress was a bit ruffled with lace. Marisa wore a black bolero over it and finished the outfit off with black heels and panties hose. Zac wore a black suit with blue shirt. They went down just before 7pm. Ben was waiting downstairs for them. Zac and Marisa got into the car and Ben drove them to the restaurant. A hostess took their coats and showed them to their seats. Zac held the seat out for Marisa before sitting down himself.

"Buonasera[Good evening]," the waiter spoke.

"Buonasera," Marisa greeted back. The waiter handed them their menu cards.

"Would you like something to drink?" The waiter asked with a thick Italian accent.

"Una bottiglia di vino rosso per favore[A bottle of red wine please]," Marisa replied in perfect Italian.

"Subito, signora[Right away ma'am.]"

Zac and Marisa looked at the menu card as the waiter retrieved their drinks. A little later the waiter returned with a bottle of Barbera. He poured a glass for Zac and Marisa and took their orders. Marisa took Capesante e carciofi grigliati which was a combination of grilled sea scallops and artichokes hearts as appetizer and Schiafifono della Domenica which was large rigatoni pasta with traditional Sunday grandmother's sauce. Zac took Polpette di manzo della Masseria as appetizer, which was meat balls with tomato sauce and basil and the risotto of the day. The food was absolutely delicious. Marisa fed Zac a piece of her pasta while Zac fed Marisa a piece of his risotto. As dessert Marisa picked tiramisu and Zac picked Crème Brule. They stayed at the restaurant till about 11pm before going to Times Square. They were gonna watch the ball drop. Till it was time for the ball to drop there were some performances. 5 minutes before twelve they started the countdown. The whole square counted down and watched anxiously as the ball dropped.

"Happy New Year honey," Zac spoke as he pulled Marisa towards him.

"Happy New Year honey."

Zac gave Marisa a kiss.

"Our first New Year's as husband and wife."

"Yeah, and here's to many many more."

They stayed at the square till about 1am. They went to the spot where Ben would pick them up.

"Happy New Year Ben," Marisa spoke.

"Thank you ma'am. Happy New Year to you too."

Ben dropped them off at their hotel. Zac and Marisa went up to their room and enjoyed the last of the fireworks from their room.

…

Tonight Sam and his family were coming over to Callen's house to celebrate New Year's Eve. Callen went to do some grocery shopping while Sara stayed home with Nick. It was Nick's first New Year's Eve so Sara wondered how he would do. She hoped he would sleep through the fireworks. It was pretty busy at the store so it took Callen about 2 hours to get everything. They were doing a fry-up tonight, he knew that Kam loved to do those. Sam's son Aiden was coming as well. He was still home for the holidays.

"You need a hand?" Sara asked as Callen walked in.

"No I got it."

Callen brought everything inside and put it away.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes."

"Okay good."

In the afternoon Nick started fussing.

"I think it's time for this little guy to get some sleep," Callen spoke as he picked Nick up from his play pen.

Callen carried Nick to the bedroom and changed him into his pajamas. Callen gently rocked him in his arms until Nick fell asleep. Carefully Callen put him down in the crib. He put the baby monitor on before going downstairs.

Just after 4pm the Hanna family arrived.

"Hey Uncle Callen," Kam greeted.

"Hey Kam. Hey Sam, Michelle, Aiden."

"Hello Sir," Aiden greeted Callen.

"No need with the Sir Aiden, and I heard you got promoted. Congrats."

"Thank you Sir, Callen."

"Where's Nick, Uncle Callen?" Kam asked.

"He's still asleep." At that moment they heard a cry coming over the monitor. "Was asleep."

"Can I go get him Uncle Callen?"

"Sure."

Together with Kam Callen walked towards Nick's bedroom.

"Hey buddy," Callen spoke as they walked into the room. Callen walked towards his crib and picked him up.

"He's so cute," Kam spoke as Callen put him down on the changing table.

"Yeah he really is. Now let's see if this little guy has a surprise for us."

Callen took Nick's pajama off and opened his body suit before taking the diaper off. Nick did have a surprise for them.

"Phew, that smells," Kam spoke.

"Mommy and daddy had to do this with you too Kam."

"Really?"

"Yeah, every baby needs to be changed every few hours. Why don't you go grab his clothes from the closet, pick out something nice."

Kam walked to the closet as Callen cleaned Nick up and put a new diaper on him. A little later Kam returned with some clothes.

"Is this okay Uncle Callen?"

Callen looked at the clothes Kam picked out. It was a pair of jeans with a blue and white checkered blouse.

"Yes, that's fine. Can you grab some socks and shoes as well?"

"Sure Uncle Callen," Kam replied as she walked back to the closet.

Callen dressed Nick and Kam helped but his socks and shoes on. Callen sat Nick up as Kam combed his hair.

"He looks cute Uncle Callen."

"Yes he does."

Callen picked Nick up and together with Kam Callen walked back to the living room.

"Look who's here," Callen spoke.

"Hey buddy," Sara replied. "You look so cute."

"I picked it out Aunt Sara," Kam replied proudly.

"You did? He looks great."

Kam smiled as Sara said that.

"Can I hold him Uncle Callen?"

"Sure go sit down."

Kam sat down on the couch and Callen placed Nick in her arms. "He's getting big."

"Yeah he grows very fast."

The all sat around the living room until it was time to go eat. Nick sat in his high chair at the head of the table. Callen baked him a few pieces of meat and cut them in little pieces so Nick could eat them once they were cold enough. Callen also gave Nick a few slices of bread. Everyone was enjoying themselves. By 8pm Nick started fussing. Sara stood up and picked Nick out of his chair. She took him to the bedroom and changed him into his pajamas.

"Goodnight buddy," Sara spoke as she put him down in his crib.

She put the pacifier in his mouth and turned the music mobile on. Sara returned to the table and they finished their dinner. The family sat back down in the living room and played some games until it was time to count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year," they all called quietly so they wouldn't wake up Nick.

"Happy New Year honey," Callen spoke to Sara.

"Happy New Year baby," Sara replied and she kissed Callen.

Everyone wished each other happy new year. Callen poured everyone a class of champagne. For Kam he had bought non-alcoholic champagne. They went outside and watched the fireworks. There were some beautiful fireworks in the sky. It was past 2am when everyone went to bed. Luckily Nick had slept through the whole thing. The Hanna family was sleeping over.

….

The next day it was time for Zac and Marisa to go back home. They packed up their suit cases and went down. They checked out before going out. Ben was already waiting for them, he drove them to the airport.

"Thank you for your wonderful service," Zac spoke to Ben and tipped him.

"You're welcome."

Once inside Zac walked a different direction than Marisa.

"Zac, our in-check desk is this way."

"No, it's not. We're not going home just yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Marisa looked at Zac. Where were they going if they weren't going home yet? She hadn't noticed anything about another trip.

"Where are we going then?"

"It's a surprise. Our in-check desk is this way."

Marisa followed Zac not knowing what exactly was going on.

"Tell me Zac, where are we going?"

"You'll see in it a minute. It's at least something hot."

"But I don't have any summer clothes with me."

"It's all taken care of honey. Don't worry about that."

Marisa followed Zac to the in-check desk. Once they arrived there Marisa saw where they were going.

"Are we going to the Bahamas?"

"Yes we are. I hope that's alright."

"Yes that's fine. I've heard it's really beautiful there."

"Great."

They checked in. After they had dropped off their suitcases they walked to the gate. They still had about an hour before their flight left.

"I can't believe we're going to the Bahamas after we already had a lovely trip to New York," Marisa spoke.

"I thought it would be nice after the cold weather in New York."

"Oh yes it's very nice. It's really a nice surprise."

"Just wait, there are more surprises," Zac replied with a smile.

"More?"

"Yes, you'll see when we arrive at our hotel."

"Thank you for arranging this trip honey. I really had no idea."

"That was the plan."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Marisa gave Zac a small kiss. 45 minutes later they boarded their plane. They had a direct flight. They were staying in Nassau which was on a small island. It was actually good for them. If they were staying on the Grand Bahama they had to make a stop in Miami. Now their flight only last 3 hours instead of 5 hours. They went to baggage claim and got their bags. It was just after noon. They waited until they had their bags and went outside. A Rolls Royce was waiting to take them to their hotel, it was part of the room they had. Marisa and Zac were staying at Sandals Royal Bahamian Spa Resort & Offshore Island. It was about 10minutes later when they were at the hotel. They went to the check-in desk.

"Good afternoon," the clerk greeted them.

"Good afternoon. Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins please."

The clerk typed in something on her computer and gave Zac the key to their room and some information about the hotel and the island. With everything in hand they walked to the room. They were staying in a Windsor Honeymoon Hideaway Swim Up Crystal Lagoon Zen One Bedroom Butler Suite. The room looked so absolutely beautiful. They had a separate bedroom. The living room had a sofa, two chairs, dining table, large flat screen TV and a large rug. The floors were made of ivory patika stone. The bedroom had a four-poster mahogany bed, large flat screen TV in a mahagony unit with floating glass shelves, nightstand with table lamps and convenience outlets. The bathroom had double Carrera marble vanities, mosaic and Carrera walls with a mixture of natural pebbles and glass tile, backlit mirrors, rain shower head and a tub. The outside doors let to a coral stone patio that leads to a river pool in a Zen Garden. On the patio there's also a dining table and chairs. In the shallow part of the pool stood two deckchairs. The room also featured a butler service.

"Oh my god, this is so beautiful," Marisa exclaimed.

Marisa found their other suitcases in the bedroom. She wondered how they got there. Just as she was about to ask Zac there was a knock on the door. Marisa went to open the door. She was shocked to see who was in front of the door.

"Mom? Dad?" Marisa said surprised.

"Hey Marisa," Sara greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Marisa," Callen greeted her and gave her a hug as well.

"Hey Nick, hey little brother," Marisa spoke as she tickled Nick's tummy causing him to laugh. "What are you guys doing here?" Marisa asked surprised.

"Zac invited us here. He thought it would be nice to have a family vacation."

Marisa looked over to Zac and smiled. "You did this honey?"

"Yes I did."

Marisa walked over to Zac and gave him a kiss. "Thank you honey."

"You're welcome."

"Did you guys have lunch already?" Marisa asked turning to Callen and Sara.

"No not yet. We waited for you," Callen answered.

"Alright. We'll just go get changed and we'll meet you down there."

"That's fine."

"I can't believe you asked them to come here," Marisa spoke once Callen and Sara had left.

"I wanted to surprise you. I know you hadn't seen them over the holidays so I thought it would be nice."

"It's really nice, thank you." Marisa wrapped her arms around Zac's neck. "I love you honey."

"I love you too honey."

Zac kissed Marisa deeply.

"Zac, not now," Marisa protested. "My parents are waiting. We'll have time for this later tonight."

"I'll hold you to that."

Zac gave Marisa one more kiss before they went to change it something a little bit more tropical. Marisa changed into a pair of jeans hot pants and a green top with spaghetti straps. Zac changed into a pair of short jeans and a red t-shirt. They freshened up a bit before walking down to the royal café for lunch. Callen, Sara and Nick were already there. Callen wore a pair of short jeans and a blue t-shirt, Sara wore a pair of short jeans and a red ruffled top. Nick looked so cute in the same outfit as Callen.

"Hey guys," Marisa greeted them.

Marisa and Zac joined them and the waiter gave them some menu cards before taking their drink order. Zac and Marisa ordered a panini while Sara and Callen ordered a sandwich and a small one for Nick.

"So how was New York?" Sara asked.

"It was so beautiful. It's really beautiful during the holidays. There are literally lights everywhere around the city. At New Year's Eve we went to watch the ball drop. It was really nice to be there on Times Square. And the hotel was so beautiful and the staff was very friendly. We had a private chauffeur who took us everywhere. We saw a lot of New York, but we also had a few days of relaxing. Central Park is really beautiful. We looked at Central Park from our hotel room. Especially during the snow Central Park was beautiful and there was an ice skating rink. It was a lot colder though than in LA but it was very nice," Marisa answered.

"Sounds like you two had a good time."

"Oh yes a very good time," Zac replied.

"And how was Nick's first holidays?" Marisa asked.

"Very well. Nick really loved Christmas. He loved all the gifts he got. He looked happy at every gift he got and he wanted to play with it immediately so we spread the gifts throughout the day."

"That's nice. I bed it was so cute to see."

"Oh yes definitely. We took some pictures."

Sara pulled out the camera and showed Marisa the picture.

"Oh my god, he's just so cute."

"Yeah he is."

"Where are you guys staying?" Marisa asked, changing the subject.

"We're staying here as well, in a room in the same building as you."

"Great."

Callen and Sara were staying in a Windsor Beachfront One Bedroom Butler Royal Suite. The suite had an ocean view. The bedroom had a four-poster bed and a travel bed for Nick and a plasma TV. They also had a living room that led to a balcony. They had a seating area and a dining table. On the balcony stood a table as well. The bathroom had a large vanity area and a Roman tub. The entire room was in white/light yellow/ivory.

They had their lunch before they went back to Zac and Marisa's apartment since they had a swimming pool attached to their room. Zac had asked them but Callen and Sara didn't want a room with a swimming pool because of Nick. He was starting to crawl a bit so they were afraid he would crawl in. Sara had already packed their swimsuits in Nick's diaper bag. Zac and Marisa changed in the bedroom while Callen, Sara and Nick changed in the bathroom. Marisa wore a tankini. The bottom was brown and the top was yellow/green with dark green and blue flowers on it. Underneath the breasts was a band of brown. Zac wore a pair of green and blue checkered swim shorts. Sara wore a blue with yellow flowers swimsuit. Callen wore a pair of brown and blue checkered swim shorts.

"Oh my god, Nick looks so cute," Marisa spoke when Callen stepped out of the bathroom with Nick.

Nick was wearing a superman swimsuit with cape and sunhat.

Callen rubbed some sun lotion on Nick before he took him out. Marisa had already blown up Nick's floater. Callen put Nick's floater in the water and put Nick in it. Callen got in as well and swam Nick around the pool. Nick smiled happily as Callen moved him through the water. Marisa dove under and swam up Callen and Nick. Just before Nick's floater she slowly came above the water. Nick smiled as he saw Marisa pop up.

"Who's that Nick?" Callen asked. "Do you see Marisa?"

"Hey buddy," Marisa spoke once she was above the water completely. "You're having fun with daddy huh? You love being in the water?"

"Oh yes, he's a little water bug. He just loves being in the water."

"That's great."

They stayed in the water for a while before going out. Callen and Sara stayed with Marisa and Zac for a while before they went up to their room to get changed. Tonight they were all going to eat at Gordon's. It was included with their room. Once Callen and Sara were gone Zac and Marisa went to get changed too. Marisa already stood in the shower when Zac joined her. He slipped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Mmm baby," Marisa moaned.

Before they realized it they were making love underneath the shower. Once they were finished they washed themselves before stepping out. At 6.30pm they met with Callen, Sara and Nick in the lobby of the building. Marisa and Sara both wore a short evening dress. Marisa wore a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps. Just underneath the breasts was a black sash. The dress was covered with a black layer of lace. The bottom of the lace had flowers on it. Sara wore a pink dress with spaghetti straps. Underneath the breasts was a band of sequences and the skirt was ruffled. The both wore a pair of pumps. Zac and Callen both wore a pair of dress jeans with formal shoes. Zac wore a red blouse on it and Callen a blue blouse. Nick wore a pair of black pants with suspenders and a white dress shirt with bow tie. He looked absolutely cute.

They walked to the pier where the restaurant was and a hostess showed them to their table as she went to grab a chair for Nick. When Nick had his chair she took their drink orders after giving them a menu card. It was a seafood restaurant. The dinner was absolutely delicious. Even Nick ate some of the fish. They stayed at the restaurant till about 9.30pm. Nick had fallen asleep on Callen's lap. They tipped the waitress before they went upstairs. Callen and Sara went up to their room and Zac and Marisa went to their room.

"Goodnight guys," Callen spoke as they walked into the building.

"Goodnight."

Zac and Marisa went to their room and ordered some champagne and some snacks. The butler delivered their champagne and opened the bottle. He poured them both a glass before he left the room. Zac and Marisa toasted before they drank. They fed each other some chocolate covered strawberries. A little after they had finished everything they were for a midnight swim. They had a secluded room so they went skinny dipping. The pool they had was a pool that went through all the swim up rooms. They were at the end so they only had neighbors on their left side. Marisa quickly checked to see if no one was outside there. Everything was dark out there. She looked up to the ones above them but everything looked dark. She swam back up to Zac and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zac pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. He moved them over to the steps in the pool and lay Marisa down on them. He moved his lips down to her neck as his hand disappeared between her legs. A little later he pushed himself inside of her and they made love in the swimming pool. They stayed in the pool for a little while before going out. They dried themselves off and made love in the bed once more.

The next morning they met with Callen, Sara and Nick for breakfast. It was already a beautiful day in the Bahamas. Today they decided to hang around the hotel. They went to the beach. They had beds and a parasol. Nick sat in the sand playing with his toys. After lunch Zac and Marisa went to the climbing wall. Callen also went with them. Sara stayed with Nick at the beach since Nick had fallen asleep. Zac and Marisa needed to be strapped in.

"I don't need a line. I always climb without in our gym," Marisa spoke to the instructor.

"Sorry Miss, it's mandatory. Maybe in your gym you have a mat underneath but here we don't so it's mandatory."

"Alright fine."

They were strapped in and secured to the line.

They put some magnesium on their hands before they went to climb.

"Come on Zac," Marisa called from above. She was almost at the top already while Zac was just in the middle.

"Easy for you, you do this more often," Zac called back.

Marisa was already on her way down when Zac was just coming close to the top.

"Nice of you to join us back down here again," Marisa joked.

"Funny, you do this almost every day."

"True. You wanna race dad? Best of 3?"

"Alright, you're on."

Callen was strapped in as well.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Zac asked and both Callen and Marisa nodded. "Alright on go. 1, 2, 3, go," Zac counted down.

At go Callen and Marisa both started climbing. It was close but Marisa was at the top just before Callen. They both went down and started again. Since they were both experienced climbers the instructor had gone to help someone else. Marisa hated climbing with the gear on, it restricted her movements according to Marisa. So right before they started climbing again she unhooked her line. Zac counted down again and they both climbed up. This time Callen won.

"Alright dad, final one."

"Mari, put your line in," Zac told her.

"I don't need it. I always climb without. I never fall."

"Just put it in Mari."

Marisa put it in again. Zac counted down again and Callen and Marisa went up. As she was climbing Marisa unhooked her line again. It was a close match between Callen and Marisa. Just before Marisa reached the top she lost her footing and slipped.


	8. Chapter 8

Marisa's left foot slipped. Her right foot barely managed to stay on the thing on the wall. Marisa was able to hold on with one hand. Callen was next to her and he quickly grabbed her hand.

"You okay Marisa?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just lost my footing."

"What happened to your line?" Callen asked when he noticed she wasn't wearing her line anymore.

"I took it out."

"What?!" Callen saw the line dangling next to her. Callen reached over to the line and put it on Marisa again. "It's not like our gym Marisa. You have to wear a line here."

"I always climb without dad. I never fall."

"Oh no. What was this just now?"

"I didn't fall. I slipped."

"You would have fallen if I didn't grab your hand."

"No I wouldn't have."

Callen loved his daughter but sometimes she was just so stubborn. "Come on let's go down and go again. We still have to finish our match, but this time you have to keep your line in."

"Fine, whatever."

Callen and Marisa went down.

"You okay Mari?" Zac asked concerned. "I told you not to take out your line."

"I'm fine honey."

"Just keep your line in. I know you say you don't need it but here you do so just keep it in."

"Fine."

Zac counted down and Callen and Marisa climbed again. Zac looked up to his wife. He loved her but she could be so stubborn sometimes.

It was a close match again but Marisa was at the top just a bit before Callen.

"Ha, I won dad."

"Congrats."

Callen and Marisa went down and unhooked their lines. They took their gear off and took it back before going back to the beach.

"Hey guys," Sara spoke when she saw them come up to them.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted back and gave his wife a kiss.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yes we did. I beat dad."

"Yes and you almost fell off the wall cus you were too stubborn to wear your line," Zac added.

"You didn't?" Sara asked.

"Yes she did," Callen replied. "And if I didn't hold her she would have fallen down."

"Please guys, you're making it worse than it is. I just lost my footing and I slipped but I didn't fall."

"You really are just as stubborn as your dad sometimes," Sara told her.

"I'm fine okay. Nothing happened."

Marisa didn't understand why they were making such a big deal about this. She was fine, she didn't fall, she slipped.

A little later Nick woke up and Callen decided to take him to the ocean.

"Be careful G," Sara called.

"I will honey."

Callen walked into the ocean just a bit. The water came up to his waist. The ocean was pretty calm today so no big waves. He put Nick in the water a little bit and swam him around. Nick was enjoying himself. Nick was all smiles as Callen swam him around the water. Callen stayed in the water for a while before going back to the others.

That evening Zac and Marisa watched Nick so Callen and Sara could go out to dinner, just the two of them. Zac and Marisa stayed in their room and ordered in dinner. Just before 6pm Sara and Callen dropped by their room.

"Hey little brother," Marisa greeted Nick and took him from Callen.

"He's been fed and changed already so you can him to bed in a minute," Sara told her.

"Alright that's fine."

"You're sure this is not a problem?"

"Of course not. We're happy to watch Nick. You guys go have fun and if it gets really late you can just let him sleep here. It's not a problem."

"Thank you guys."

Sara and Callen both gave Nick one more kiss before they left.

"Be a good boy to Marisa and Zac," Sara softly spoke to Nick.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," Marisa said as she waved Nick's hand.

Callen and Sara walked out and went to the restaurant. They were going to eat at Casanova tonight. Sara wore a light blue summer dress with flip flops and Callen wore a pair of short jeans and a blue blouse with flip flops. It was just a casual restaurant so they didn't need to go formal. It was an Italian restaurant.

..

Zac and Marisa were having dinner in their room. The food would be brought in around 7.00pm so they could bring Nick to bed first. Callen had set up his travel bed already in Zac and Marisa's bedroom. Nick was already dressed in his pajamas.

Marisa walked around the bedroom rocking Nick in her arms. She sang softly to him as Nick started to fall asleep. Zac stood leaning against the doorpost watching his wife with Nick. Once Nick had fallen asleep Marisa carefully placed him in his crib.

"Goodnight little brother," Marisa spoke softly as she gave Nick a soft kiss on his head.

Nick lay peacefully in his crib sucking on his pacifier. Marisa looked at him for a while. Marisa couldn't wait to have a baby of her own with Zac. Zac walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist.

"I can't wait to do this with our own baby," Zac told her.

"I know me neither. I hope we're lucky enough to get one."

"Me too. I would really love that."

"Me too."

"And I'm sure you'll be a great mother. You're great with Nick."

"Thanks honey. I'm sure you'll be a good daddy as well."

They looked at Nick sleeping for a while before they left the room.

A little later a butler came to bring their food. Zac and Marisa sat on the dining table. Their food was absolutely delicious.

…

"This is nice," Sara spoke to Callen.

"Yes it is. We haven't been able to do this so much since we got Nick."

"No we haven't. It's sweet that Zac and Marisa offered to watch him. And he's in great hands with them."

"Oh yes he is."

"I don't think it will be long before we will be grandparents. I know both Zac and Marisa would love to have a baby."

"Yes they would. I hope they get one."

"Yeah me too."

It was just past 10pm when Callen and Sara were done with their dinner. The dinner was really delicious. They went down to the bar and enjoyed the live music that was being performed.

…

Zac and Marisa had a lovely dinner as well. They ordered some champagne and snacks and sat out on the deck enjoying the night. A little later they were interrupted by Nick's crying. Marisa stood up and walked inside.

"Hey little buddy, what's wrong?"

Marisa picked Nick up and noticed he had a wet diaper. Marisa grabbed the diaper bag and put Nick on the towel on the floor. She took his pajama and body suit off and took his diaper off. She cleaned him up and put a new diaper on him and put his clothes back on.

"There that's better huh buddy."

Marisa gave him back his pacifier and gently rocked him in her arms until he had fallen asleep again.

It was past midnight already and Callen and Sara still hadn't come to pick Nick up. Marisa pulled out her phone and texted Callen.

'Hey dad, we're going to sleep. Nick can stay here for the night. We'll bring him to breakfast tomorrow.'

They closed up and went to sleep.

…

Callen and Sara were still in the bar and hadn't realized how late it already was when Callen felt his phone chirped. He saw the message from Marisa.

"Oh shoot, we should have gone back already," Sara spoke as she read the message.

"It's okay, they told us he could sleep with them."

"I know, but we're his parents. We shouldn't have been out so long."

"It's okay. He's fine with them. Besides this gives us the night off," Callen spoke in a cheeky tone.

"Oh you."

Callen quickly paid their bill and took Sara by the hand. He pulled her with him back to their building and into their room. Once they were inside Callen immediately lifted Sara up and pinned her to the door once it was closed. His lips crashed down on her and he kissed her hungrily. Sara moved her hands in between them and started undoing the buttons of his blouse. Once she had gotten all the buttons loose she pushed it down his arms. Callen released her for a moment so his arms were free to take the blouse off. Since Sara was wearing a summer dress with spaghetti straps Callen had a lot of flesh to kiss without having to take anything off.

"Oh honey," Sara moaned as Callen kissed the spot in her neck.

Callen moved behind her back and undid the zipper of her dress. Callen momentarily put Sara down on the floor so the dress could pool at her feet. Once the dress was off Callen picked her up again and Sara automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Callen carried her over to the chaise lounge that stood in the living room and sat down on it with Sara on his lap. Sara momentarily stood up so she could take Callen's pants and boxers off. She took her own underwear off before she sat down again. She made sure they were both in the moment before she moved down on him. It felt so damn good to both of them. When they were almost there Callen stood up and placed Sara on all fours before moving inside of her again. Once they had finished Callen carried her over to the bedroom and they made love for hours.

"Wow, that was so good," Sara uttered as they lay exhausted in each other's arms.

"Oh yes, that was very good. I love you honey."

"I love you too baby."

Callen gave her one more kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

….

Zac and Marisa woke up early the next morning by Nick's babbling.

"Hey buddy," Marisa spoke as she walked over to the crib.

When Nick saw her he started smiling and begged to be held. Marisa picked him up and changed and dressed him. She picked him back up and walked over to the fridge. She pulled his bottle out and warmed it up. It was already a beautiful day so she took Nick outside once the bottle was warm. She tested it on her hand to make sure it wasn't too hot before she put the pacifier in Nick's mouth.

….

Sara woke up the next morning. She got out and went to get Nick. She stopped when she didn't see his travel bed where it was supposed to be. Then she remembered that Nick was with Zac and Marisa. Sara looked at the clock. It was only 8am. She looked at the bed and saw that Callen was still asleep. The sheets were only covering him from the waist down. Suddenly feeling very naughty, she carefully got back in the bed and crawled underneath the sheets. They were both still naked after last night's events. She was careful not to wake up Callen.

Callen was still asleep when Sara started using her mouth on him.

"Oh Sara," Callen moaned in his sleep.

Sara smiled and used a bit more of her mouth. Suddenly Callen's eyes shot open when he realized this wasn't a dream. Sara was really pleasuring him. Callen lifted up the sheet and saw his wife pleasuring him.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke causing Sara to look at him but she didn't stop her movements.

Callen lay his head back down on the pillow and enjoyed what Sara was doing to him. A little after Callen had finished Sara crawled up on his body.

"Hey honey," Sara spoke and she kissed Callen.

"Good morning. That is a nice way to wake up."

"I just couldn't resist when I saw you lying here half naked."

Callen smiled at her and turned her around so Sara was lying on her back. Sara wondered what he was doing as Callen disappeared underneath the sheets. A little later she noticed what Callen's plan was. He pleasured her just like she pleasured him. Once Sara had reached her peak Callen crawled back up on her body and pushed himself inside of her. When they had finished Callen stood up and carried Sara over to the bathroom, without pulling out of her. He walked into the shower and turned it on. They jumped a bit as the cold water hit their bodies but the beam soon turned warmer. Callen pinned her to the wall and they made love once more. They washed themselves before going out and getting dressed.

When Callen and Sara walked into the restaurant for breakfast Zac and Marisa were already there.

"Hey dad," Marisa called when she saw Callen.

Callen and Sara walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Callen spoke once they were almost there. Nick recognized his father's voice and was immediately was begging to be held by Callen. "Hey buddy." Callen picked Nick off Marisa's lap and gave him a kiss.

"Hey little guy," Sara spoke to Nick and gave him a kiss as well.

"Did you have a nice time with Marisa and Zac?" Callen asked.

"Yes he did. He was up early this morning so I fed him and then I took him into the swimming pool for a little bit," Marisa replied.

"That's nice. And did you behave yourself?"

"Oh yes, he was a very good boy. He only woke up twice."

"That's good."

"Did you guys have a nice evening?"

"Yes it was very nice. We went to eat at Casanova. It was really delicious. Sorry we didn't come to pick Nick up before you guys went to bed."

"It's fine dad. I already told you it wouldn't be a problem if Nick stayed the night with us. It's no problem dad."

"Okay good."

Nick was happy to see his parents again. He sat happily on Callen's lap while they ate their breakfast. Callen fed some pieces of fruit to Nick. After breakfast Zac and Marisa went kayaking. Callen and Sara stayed at the beach with Nick.

"Have fun guys," Callen called after them.

"Thanks dad," Marisa called back.

Zac and Marisa went to get a kayak. Marisa got in and Zac pushed them off before getting in himself. They each paddled on one side. They took a lap around Discovery island, this was a small island just off the coast. It also belonged to the hotel. They peddled further up to Long Cay and Crystal Cay. Just before Crystal Cay they turned around and peddled back to the beach.

"Hey guys, how was it?" Sara asked when Zac and Marisa returned 2 hours later.

"Very nice. It's beautiful. They water is very clear here. You can see a lot in the water. We saw some turtles swim by deep in the ocean. We're going snorkeling now."

"Alright enjoy."

Zac and Marisa took their flippers and goggles and walked to the ocean. They put their gear on and dove into the water. The water was so absolutely beautiful. Marisa had taken her water camera with her and took some pictures under water. They would go scuba diving as well so they would take some more pictures then.

They spent about an hour in the water before they went back. When Zac and Marisa came back Sara and Callen went to do some paddle boarding. They had never done that but they would like to try it. Zac and Marisa stayed behind and watched Nick, who had fallen asleep in the shade.

Callen and Sara went to the water sports center and got a short explanation about the paddle board and how they would have to use it. Callen and Sara each took a board and a paddle. They went to the ocean and got in. They had to attach the board to their foot by a rope before they got on. Once they were secured they tried getting on the board. It was a bit tricky to stand on the board. Callen managed after a while and started to paddled. He looked behind him and saw that Sara was finding her balance on the board as well.

"You good honey?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I'm good."

They paddled out into the ocean. It was actually very nice to do. They got the hang of it a bit. Callen fell off his board and Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yes a little. It looked funny how you fell."

"Glad you're enjoying my failure."

"It just looked funny honey."

A little later Sara fell off as well and Callen had to laugh as well.

"Alright I'll give you that one since I laughed too when you fell."

They paddled for about an hour before they went back to the beach. When they walked back up to the towels they didn't saw anyone at their towels.


	9. Chapter 9

Callen and Sara quickly walked to their towels to see where everyone was. They were worried where they were. Just as they got close Zac popped out from behind the chair. He was searching for something in the bag.

"Hey guys," Zac greeted them.

"Hey, where are Marisa and Nick?"

"Nick had a dirty diaper so Marisa took him to the bathroom."

Callen and Sara both let out a relieved sigh. They were glad their little boy was okay. "Oh okay."

A little later Marisa and Nick came back. "Hey mom, hey dad."

"Hey Marisa, hey little buddy," Callen replied.

Marisa handed Nick to Callen.

"Did you two had fun out there?"

"Yes it was night. Fell a couple of times but it was nice. The ocean is very beautiful to see."

"Yes it is."

They stayed at the beach a little longer before going inside. Callen and Sara stayed in their room tonight for dinner with Nick while Zac and Marisa went out to dinner. Zac and Marisa went to eat at Spices, this was Caribbean cuisine. Marisa wore a pair of white hot pants with brown belt and a green top with one shoulder naked, on the shirt were some tribal markings. She finished the outfit with a pair of flip flops and a pair of earrings with peacock feathers. Zac wore a pair of white, black and grey checkered pants with a black polo shirt and a pair of flip flops.

They were seated at a table on the terrace with a beautiful view of the ocean. The dinner was really delicious. They were all traditional Caribbean dishes. After dinner they went to the bar. There was a live show going on tonight. Some traditional dancers from the island came to perform. It was very beautiful to see. One even asked Marisa to join them. Marisa walked up to the stage and tried to mimic the dancers. Zac filmed it as Marisa dance. She was actually pretty good it. She danced for a while before returning to her seat.

Zac and Marisa stayed downstairs until a little after midnight. They walked back to their building and to their hotel room. As soon as they were in the room Zac pulled Marisa to him and kissed her deeply as he backed them up towards the bedroom. Zac picked Marisa up and placed her on the bed. He stopped kissing her momentarily so they could take their clothes off. They made love for a couple of hours before going to sleep.

….

Today Zac and Marisa were going scuba diving. Sara, Callen and Nick stayed at the beach. Zac and Marisa walked to the water sports center and rented some scuba gear.

"Do you have your diving license?" The salesman asked.

"Yes we do."

Zac and Marisa showed him their diving licenses.

"Alright. I'll keep those here and you'll get them back when you return your equipment."

Zac and Marisa grabbed their gear and got on the boat. They first took a ferry to Bimini. There they could swim with dolphins. From Bimini Island they took a boat out on the ocean. Once they were at the spot Marisa and Zac put their wetsuits and gear on. They couldn't all go in at the same spot so Marisa and Zac waited until it was there turn. When it was their turn Zac and Marisa dove into the water. The water was crystal clear. Zac and Marisa dove down a bit and they saw a dolphin swimming up to them. A little later they were surrounded by 3 dolphins. They were very friendly. Marisa carefully stuck her hand out. The dolphin swam next to her hand and Marisa petted it. Zac took some pictures as Marisa interacted with the dolphins. It was really nice to do. Marisa also took some pictures of Zac.

They stayed in the water for about an hour before going up again. Marisa looked were the boat was when she came up. The boat was floating a couple of inches from them. Marisa and Zac swam up to the boat and climbed onto the boat via the back platform. They waited until everyone was back on the boat again before going back. Once they were at Bimini they took a water plane back to Nassau. Callen and Sara were still at the beach when Marisa and Zac came back.

"Hey guys," Marisa greeted them.

"Hey guys," Sara greeted back. "How was it?"

"Awesome. We same with actual wild dolphins."

"That's awesome."

"Yes it was. And they are very friendly. The ocean is just so beautiful. We were actually thinking of going to Pig Beach tomorrow. You can swim with pigs there. Maybe you guys wanna come too."

"Sure, it'll be fun."

After lunch Callen and Sara decided to go out on aquatrikes. These were water bicycles. They decided to take Nick with them. Callen and Sara went to the water sports center and rented a bicycle. They got a key to unlock to bicycles and life jackets. Callen opened the lock and pushed the bike towards the water. Sara got in with Nick and held him tight. Once it was in far enough so they could peddle Callen got in as well and they peddled out into the ocean.

"You got Nick honey?"

"Yeah it's fine."

The ocean was so crystal clear. It was beautiful to see all the wildlife in the ocean.

"Look G, a turtle," Sara spoke after a while as she pointed down.

Callen looked down and saw a turtle swimming underneath their bike.

"Look Nick, that's a turtle."

Nick held his little hand out to the turtle and he wanted to go in the water.

"No Nick, we can't go in the water. It's too deep for you. We'll go in the pool later."

Callen and Sara peddled around for a while before going back 30 minutes later. Callen helped Sara and Nick out after he had pushed the bike back onto the sand. Luckily he didn't have to push very var. The poles where near the ocean. Callen put the lock back onto the bike and he went to return the key and life jackets.

"Hey guys," Marisa spoke as Callen and Sara walked up to the towels.

"Hey."

"Did you have fun Nick?"

"Yes he did. He saw a turtles and he wanted to go into the water."

Marisa smiled at her little brother. "You can go swimming with me later Nick."

They stayed at the beach for the rest of the day. Callen and Sara were coming over to Zac and Marisa's for dinner. They went to their room around 5pm. Marisa took Nick and walked into the pool attached to their room. Marisa put Nick in his floater and swam him around the pool. Nick kicked his little legs as Marisa swam him around. Callen had grabbed the camera and filmed the two of them. It was nice to see his two kids together.

"She just loves her little brother," Zac spoke to Sara.

"Oh yes she does. I'm sure the two of you will have a baby soon as well."

"I hope so. I would really love to have a baby with Mari. I hope we're lucky enough to get one."

"I'm sure you will get one. You two will make great parents."

"Thanks."

Marisa stayed in the water with Nick for a while before taking him out. They sat outside at the table and enjoyed dinner.

The next day after breakfast they took a little plane to Exuma. From Exuma they took a boat excursion with Exuma Cays Adventure. The tour started at Stuart Manor, the most westerly point of Great Exuma. From there they went to Lee Stocking Island and then up the chain past Bock Cay. Just to the west and South was a huge sand bar. According to the guide the sand bar was out of this world! They could go off at this point. Sara stayed at the boat first with Nick, it were just the four of them on the tour. On this sand bar they could collect sand dollars that would wash up with high tide. After a while Zac got back to the boat to watch Nick so Sara could go in as well. They stayed there for a little while before resuming their tour to Compass Cay. Here they had some lunch at one of the local restaurants. After lunch Callen and Marisa went to swim with nurse sharks. From Compass Cay they went back to Exuma. On the way back they stopped at Pig Beach. They all got out and went to the beach. Callen stayed with Nick at the beach. They were some pics at the beach too. Sara, Marisa and Zac went into the water to swim with pigs. They had gotten some table scraps from the restaurant so they could feed the pigs. The pigs especially loved melon. They stayed there for a while before getting back on the boat. Their next stop was Thunderball Grotto, this underwater cave was made famous by the James Bond Movie Thunderball, hence the name Thunderball Grotto. They took their snorkels and got into the crystalline water. It was truly beautiful. Sara stayed on the boat with Nick. They stayed there for a while before going back. They also made a stop at Iguana Island where they could feed Iguanas before going back to Exuma. There were some pictures made during the trip by the touring company. They bought some of the pictures that were made. From Exuma they took a water plane back to Nassau.

….

Today was their last day in The Bahamas. Tomorrow they would fly back home and then a day later they would return to work. But they still had the rest of the day. They went out to dinner that night together. They went out to dinner Casanova together. Sara and Callen had already been here but they really loved it so they went again. Marisa wore a pair of pink hot pants with a blue layered top on it with a bolero over it with short sleeves and flip flops. Sara wore a Blue dress with a band in the middle, the dress was flowing and ruffled with blue wedges underneath. Callen wore a pair of short jeans with a light blue shirt and Zac wore a pair of short jeans with a red blouse, they both wore flip flops. Nick wore the same as Callen. Dinner was really delicious. After dinner Sara and Callen went up to their room since Nick had fallen asleep in Callen's arms. Zac and Marisa went to the bar for a drink. Tonight there was a karaoke show. Marisa and Zac went to do a song as well. Marisa sang a Spanish song. Marisa sang Shakira's Gitana(Gypsy). Zac watched as Marisa sang. She sounded beautiful in Spanish. They way Marisa moved on the stage drove him mad. After Marisa it was Zac's turn. Zac picked Bruno Mars' grenade. They also did a song together, Ricky Martin's livin la vida loca. Marisa sang in Spanish and Zac in English. They had fun up on the stage.

It was a little past midnight when they were back in their room. They immediately went to the bedroom and had some fun.

…..

Today they were leaving. They were going back to LA unfortunately. They loved their vacation. They were sad to see it end. There was just so much more cool stuff to do on the Bahamas. Luckily they still had some time today to enjoy the beautiful beach, their flight didn't leave until 4.13pm. They just stayed at the beach. After lunch they went to their rooms to pack their stuff. Zac and Marisa now had two suitcases with them, one with their clothes from New York and one with their clothes from The Bahamas. At 3pm they were picked up to go to the airport. They hung around the airport for a bit before they could board their flight just before 4pm. They first had to fly to Miami. This flight was about an hour. In Miami they had to wait for about an hour and a half. They decided to stay at the airport. Just before 6.30pm they could board their flight to LAX. Their flight to LAX was about 6 hours. Nick really behaved well on the flight. He sat happily in either Callen's or Sara's arms. They arrived in LA just before 10pm local time. Nick had fallen asleep on the plane. Sara carried Nick out while Callen got their luggage and Nick's stroller. Zac and Marisa got their luggage as well.

"Thank you for coming along mom and dad," Marisa spoke to her parents.

"Thank your husband for that. We really had a great time."

"So did we. Bye guys."

Marisa gave Nick a soft kiss on his head before everyone went to their car and drove home. When Zac and Marisa got home they noticed their front door standing open a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stay here," Marisa told Zac.

Marisa grabbed her gun from the back of her pants and moved towards the house. Carefully she peeked around the front door. She didn't see anything. Quietly she opened the front door a little further and went inside. She heard some noise coming from the living room. She carefully walked around the corner. When she saw who it was she quickly put her gun back in her pants.

"Oh Marisa, you scared me," their neighbor Patricia said after she turned around and saw Marisa. "I was just cleaning up the mail."

"It's okay. I was just wondering who was inside since the door was open."

"I didn't expect you home already."

"Yeah, the flight was a bit faster than anticipated."

"Did you have a nice honeymoon?"

"Yes it was just perfect."

"Great. I'll let you guys unpack and sleep."

"Thanks for watching our place."

"It's no problem."

Marisa followed Patricia outside.

"Hey Zac," Patricia greeted Zac when she saw him.

"Hey Patricia."

"Welcome home."

"Thanks."

Patricia went back home and Zac and Marisa carried their suitcases inside. Zac looked through their mail as Marisa brought their suitcases over to the laundry room. She sorted through the laundry and got the laundry started. Once their suitcases were empty Marisa put them away and she went back to the living room. She looked through the mail for her. It was 11pm now so they decided to go to bed.

"Ah, it's good to be in my own bed again," Marisa stated.

"Yes it is. But I really had a great time on our vacation."

"Yeah I did too. It was just perfect." Marisa turned on her side to face Zac. "And thank you for inviting my parents along."

"You're welcome. I thought you would enjoy that."

"Oh yes I did."

Marisa gave Zac a kiss and snuggled against him. A little later they both fell asleep.

Zac and Marisa both had one more day off before they had to go back to work.

"Good morning," Marisa spoke as she walked into the bullpen.

"Morning," the others replied.

"How was your honeymoon?" Kensi asked.

"It was just perfect. We first went to New York. New York is so beautiful during the holidays and we had snow. It was cold but very beautiful. And after New York we went to the Bahamas and my parents and Nick joined us."

"That's nice."

"Did you swim with the pigs?" Deeks asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact we did and Zac and I also swam with wild dolphins."

"That's awesome."

"Very nice," Kensi added. "But I don't have to go to the Bahamas to swim with pigs, I can just take Deeks out for a swim," Kensi joke.

"Haha, you're a real fun one Kensi Blye."

Kensi wanted to reply something but Eric whistled them up.

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asked as the team walked into OPS.

"There was a break in at Pendleton last night," Eric replied and he showed the footage on the screen.

"What did they get away with?"

"They stole a nuke," Nell told them.

"What's the yield?" Sam asked.

"80 kilotons," Hetty informed them.

"What was a nuke doing at Pendleton?" Marisa asked.

"It was there just for a night. Today it was being transported," Eric said.

"So someone on the inside might have leaked the information," Deeks stated.

"It seems like that Mr. Deeks."

"Do we have any idea who it might be?" Callen asked.

"There are two that stand out," Eric answered and he put two ID's on the screen. "Alex Harrison and Jesse Robbins. Both didn't report for work this morning."

"Alright," Callen started. "Sam and I will go to Pendleton. Kensi, Deeks you visit Harrison and Sara and Marisa you visit Robbins. Eric, Nell, find out what you can about who has the nuke and where they are taking it."

With everyone knowing what to do the team left. Callen and Sam took a chopper to Pendleton while Kensi, Deeks, Sara and Marisa took a car and went to visit Harrison and Robbins. Harrison was living in Compton and Robbins lived in downtown LA.

Sara and Marisa arrived at the house and walked up the steps to the house. Marisa knocked on the door but there was no answer. Marisa knocked again but still no answer. Marisa grabbed her lock pick and opened the door. They grabbed their guns and moved inside.

"Clear," Sara spoke.

"Clear, over here mom," Marisa spoke from the kitchen.

Sara walked over to the kitchen and they saw Robbins lying dead on the floor.

"Guess we're at the right place," Sara stated. "I'll call it in."

Just to confirm it Kensi and Deeks still went to Harrison. He was home sick and there wasn't any indication that he was involved with this. A little later Kensi and Deeks were at Robbins house as well. The agents gloved up and looked through the house. Marisa found a laptop. She bagged that for Eric.

"Got signs of forced entry here," Deeks spoke from the back door. "And got a boot print here."

Deeks took a picture of it and sent it to Eric.

"My guess is they stormed in here and used Robbins to get into Pendleton. And when they got what they wanted they killed him," Kensi stated.

When they had searched through the whole place they went back to the office. Marisa handed the laptop to Eric and Nell. Nell took it down to the gadget room and started searching through it.

..

Meanwhile Callen and Sam had arrived at Pendleton. Callen looked at his phone when they got out of the chopper and saw the message Marisa had sent him.

"They found Robbins. He was killed in his own home, there were signs of forced entry," Callen spoke.

"So they killed Robbins, got him to give up the nuke's location at Pendleton and used him to get in. The question is who are they and where is the nuke."

Callen and Sam walked into the storage unit and Pendleton and walked up to the gunnery sergeant.

"Gunnery sergeant James?" Callen spoke.

James turned around. "Yes that's me."

"Special Agents Callen and Hanna, NCIS," Callen replied as they showed their badges.

"You're here about the stolen nuke?"

"Yes we are. What can you tell us about Robbins?"

"Robbins? He's involved in this?"

"Our colleagues just found him dead in his house, murdered probably."

"Murdered? No, Robbins wouldn't have participated in this willingly. He was a good person. There's nothing in his service record whatsoever."

"Did he mention something to you? Or if something was off?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing. He left here yesterday around 6pm and he seemed normal."

"Has there been a breach in security? Something that could explain how they knew to go after Robbins?"

"No, not that I can recall."

"Any of your employees stand out that may have given the information to enemies?" Callen asked.

"No all our employees are model Navy personnel. There was however someone we recently fired. We caught him steeling some supplies so we had to let him go. He was pretty pissed about that. His name is Joe Mills."

Callen grabbed his phone and texted Eric and Nell to look into this name.

"May we see the sight were the nuke was taken?" Sam asked.

"Of course, right this way."

Callen and Sam followed the gunnery sergeant. They looked around the warehouse but there was nothing there.

"What about the security footage?"

"They disabled the cameras during the break in so nothing."

There was nothing there to be found so Callen and Sam got back in the chopper and went back to LA.

..

Marisa walked into the gadget room where Nell was working on the laptop.

"Anything Nell?"

"No nothing, if he was working with them he didn't leave anything on his laptop."

"Maybe he wasn't working with him. Maybe they just used him."

"Could be yeah. I'll keep looking but so far there's nothing."

Marisa went back to the bullpen and a little later Eric came downstairs.

"Callen and Sam are on their way back. The gunnery sergeant gave them this name," Eric told them as he put a picture up on the screen. "Joe Mills. He was recently fired after steeling some supplies. According to the gunnery sergeant Mills was pretty pissed at them. He also said that Mills and Robbins were close until Mills was fired. It was actually Robbins who turned him in for steeling."

"So he had a grudge against Robbins," Deeks stated.

"Apparently yeah."

"Is there anything to point to him that he took the nuke?" Sara asked.

"After he was fired he joined his father's company. His father transports bananas to the grocery stores here in LA."

"Bananas are a perfect smoke screen to hide a nuke," Marisa added. "Do you have an address for his father's company?"

"Yes, it's on your phones."

"Alright, tell G and Sam to meet us there," Sara spoke.

The 4 geared up and went to the warehouse. Just as they pulled up there Sam and Callen arrived there too. Sara filled them in on what Eric had found. Callen told them the plan. Kensi and Deeks went up via the fire escape, while Sara and Marisa took the back door and Sam and Callen went in via the front door.

"In position," came the response from Kensi and Sara.

"Alright, on my count. 3, 2, 1," Callen counted down.

Everyone stormed the place, rifles ready.

"Federal Agents!" They yelled as they stormed the place. The people working there stopped working and looked at them with a horrified face.

There was no sign of the nuke in the building.

"What's the meaning of this?" A man asked.

"Are you the boss here?" Marisa asked.

"Yes I am, now would you care to tell me what's going on?"

"It's about your son."

"Joe? Is he in trouble?"

"Is there someplace where we can talk more privately?" Callen suggested.

They were led to the office.

"What's going on? Who are you guys?"

"We're with NCIS. We believe your son stole a nuke from Pendleton and killed Jesse Robbins."

"What? Joe would never do that. He's a good kid."

"We heard he got fired recently."

"Fired? No he told me he quit."

"According to the gunnery sergeant he was fired cus he was caught trying to steal some supplies. He also said that Robbins was the one who turned him in."

"Joe never said anything about this."

"Has your son been here today?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he just left with a truck to make deliveries. Do you really think he stole a nuke?"

"Yes we do and bananas are a perfect smoke screen to hide a nuke," Callen replied.

"Does the truck have GPS?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah it does. Just give me a minute." The man typed something in on his computer. "That's odd. The truck isn't following the route it's supposed to. It's driving south on the 405."

"May I?" Marisa asked.

The man stepped aside and Marisa sat behind the computer. She pulled in a flash drive.

"Eric, are you getting this?" Marisa asked.

"Yes got it," Eric replied and he typed some keys on his keyboard. "Alright, we've got the tracker. We'll guide you from here."

"Alright," Marisa unplugged the drive. "We're good to go."

"Please, don't kill my son. He's a good kid," the man called after them as the agents left.

Everyone got in their car. Sam, Kensi and Marisa were driving. Eric was directing them via the com. Marisa left first.

"Okay, head to the 10 and go east," Eric directed them.

Marisa sped away.

"I can see where you daughter got her driving skills from," Sam joked as he saw Marisa going really fast through the traffic.

Callen just gave Sam a look but didn't say anything.

"Now go right onto the 405."

Luckily the traffic wasn't really busy on the 405 so the agents could quickly wave their way through the traffic. Marisa was going really fast zigzagging through the cars.

"Okay Marisa, you can slow it down just a little bit," Sara spoke a bit afraid.

"Don't worry mom, I know what I'm doing."

"He's about 10 miles ahead of you," Eric's voice came over the com. "He just took a right onto 105. It looks like he's going to LAX."

"We can't let him get on a plane with that nuke," Sam said.

Eric directed them onto an empty runway. The truck was there and they were getting ready to unload the nuke. As soon as they saw the cars speeding up to them they got their guns out. Marisa turned the car so they didn't hit the front window. Everyone got out quickly and fired back.

"Federal Agents! Drop your weapons!" Callen shouted.

After a heavy gunfight all the shooters were down. Callen quickly ran up to the truck as the others checked the shooters. They were all dead.

"Hetty, empty quiver is secure," Callen spoke via the com. A relieved sigh was heard in OPS.

A little later the department of energy was on the scene. They took possession of the nuke and thanked NCIS for their help. The agents grabbed their stuff and went back to the office.

"Good job everyone," Hetty spoke as the agents walked back into the office.

The agents finished their paperwork before going home.

"Hey Mari," Zac greeted as Marisa stepped into the house.

"Hey honey," Marisa greeted back and gave Zac a kiss.

"How was your day?"

"We retrieved a stolen nuke which was about to be sold to our enemies. Just a normal day at the office."

"Oh okay good."

"How was your day?"

"Not really exciting. Just some paperwork and getting ready for the new case."

"Ah okay. I'm gonna get started on dinner."

/Time Jump/

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Callen had made special plans for him, Sara and Nick. Sara was off today and Callen had told her to pack her suitcase already. Wondering what they were going to do Sara packed their suitcases.

Since the day was pretty quiet Hetty let everyone go home just after 5pm.

"Hey honey," Callen greeted as he walked inside the house.

"Hey baby," Sara greeted back and gave Callen a kiss.

"Did you pack our suitcases?"

"Yes I did. Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"You'll see in a minute. Why don't you get Nick ready and I'll put our stuff in the car."

Once everything was in the car Callen pulled out of the driveway and went to the freeway. They drove South-East on the 5. Sara wondered where they were going until she saw the sign for Disneyland Park.

"We're going to Disneyland?"

"Yes we are. I thought it would be nice to spend our weekend. I hope that's alright."

"Yes it is. I'm sure Nick will enjoy it too."

Callen drove them to their hotel. They were staying at the Disneyland hotel in a Deluxe view room. Callen parked the car and a bellhop came to help them with their suitcases. Sara got Nick out of the car as Callen helped the bellhop with their luggage. They walked to the in-check desk.

"Good evening sir," the desk clerk greeted Callen.

"Good evening, reservations for Walinsky please."

"Yes sir, one moment." The clerk typed something in on her computer. "Here is your key and some information about the hotel and the park. Please enjoy your stay here. Feel free to contact us if you need something."

"Thank you."

Callen showed the bellhop their room number and together they took the elevator upstairs. They were staying at the 5th floor. Callen opened the room and the bellhop brought their luggage inside. Callen tipped him before he left. Callen and Sara looked around the room. They had one king-sized bed. They had a sofa and a chair. Across the bed stood a TV. Left of the door was the bathroom. It had dark wood furniture and there was a bath with a shower. The whole room was fitted with Disney stuff, like the handles had Mickey's head on it and the wall lamps had Goofy's hand. The standing lamp on the desk and nightstands had Mickey's ears as handle. Above the bed hang a picture of the Disney castle. Sara looked out the window and they had a view of the pool. They had brought Nick's travel bed themselves. They got ready for dinner after they put their stuff away. They were eating at the hotel tonight, at Tangaroa Terrace. They found a table and Callen grabbed a high chair for Nick.

For Nick they ordered Kids' chicken breast nuggets while Callen had Hawaiian cheeseburger and Sara had the bacon cheeseburger. Nick really ate well. He finished everything. They decided to grab some dessert as well. For Nick they ordered chocolate chip cookie and Callen had chocolate cake while Sara had Pineapple-Lilikoi Pie. The dinner was really nice. After dinner they went back up their room. Sara put Nick in bath while Callen got Nick's travel bed ready. Once Nick was bathed Sara changed him for bed and gently rocked him until he fell asleep. Carefully she placed him in his crib. Since Nick was sleeping in the room as well they had to be quiet. Callen had brought a deck of cards and they played some poker.

…

Zac and Marisa were going away for the weekend as well. They had packed their suitcases already so as soon as Marisa was home from work they left for their hotel. They were spending the weekend at Palm Springs. It was about a 2 hour drive before they were at their hotel. They were staying at the Palm Springs hotel. Zac parked their car and they got their suitcases. They walked up to the desk.

"Good evening," the desk clerk greeted them.

"Good evening, reservations for Jenkins please," Zac told the desk clerk.

The desk clerk typed something in on his computer and gave Zac and Marisa their room key and some information about the hotel and Palm Springs. Zac and Marisa took their suitcases and walked to their room. They were staying at the Frank & Dean suite. They had a patio outside their room with two chairs. They walked in and came into a living room. A corner sofa stood in the room with coffee table, a chair and a 55' TV. The bedroom had a king sized bed with blue headboard and a 48' TV. The bathroom had a big walk-in shower and separate tub, a deep soaking cast iron bearclaw bathtub. The room had pool and mountain view, a mini fridge and a coffee maker. They changed for dinner. Marisa wore a blue cocktail dress with a diamond band in the middle and on the straps. The dress had a layer of lace over the fabric. Zac wore a pair of dress shorts and a red polo shirt. They were going to eat at Billy Reed's. It was only a 5 minute walk. As appetizer they took guacamole and chips. As main course Marisa took chicken parmesan and Zac ordered New York steak. Zac wanted to order a bottle of red wine for them but Marisa stopped him.

"No wine for me," Marisa spoke. "I'll have a club soda."

"Alright, wine for you sir?"

"Yes please," Zac replied. The waiter walked off. "No wine for you honey?"

"Nope, I was gonna wait until tomorrow but I might as well tell you know. I can't have wine anymore."

"Why not?" Zac asked, wondering what was going on and then it hit him. "Are you pregnant?" Zac asked with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A shorter chapter this time. didn't have that much time to write. hope you guys still like it.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah I am," Marisa replied with a smile.<p>

Zac had a big smile on his face as Marisa told him that. He scooted over to her, they were in a booth, and gave her a kiss.

"I can't believe it. You're really pregnant?"

"Yes I am, 5 weeks."

"You went to the doctor already?"

"Yes, I took a home test and it was positive so I wanted to make sure. She confirmed it."

"I'm so happy right now," Zac spoke with a big smile.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course I like it, I love it. I'm really happy about having a baby with you." Zac moved his hand over Marisa's stomach. "I can't believe that there's a little baby inside of here."

"Yeah I know, me neither. But it's true. There's a baby inside."

"I love you Mari."

"I love you too Zac."

Zac gave Marisa another kiss. Preferably he would have just skipped dinner and took Marisa back to their room to have his way with her.

Dinner was really delicious. In between meals Zac stole kisses from Marisa. They had dessert as well. After dinner they walked back to their hotel. As soon as they were inside their room Zac pulled Marisa to him and kissed her deeply. Clothes were discarded as they walked towards their bedroom. Zac picked her up and lay her down on the bed. Zac trailed kisses down her body and stopped at her stomach. He still couldn't quite believe that their little baby was inside Marisa's stomach. He pampered kisses on her stomach before Marisa pulled him back up to her. They kissed each other deeply and passionately as Zac moved inside of her. They made love for hours before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

Callen and Sara woke up early since Nick had decided it was time to wake up.

"Hey buddy," Callen spoke as he picked Nick up.

Callen changed Nick's diaper and dressed him for the day. Once Sara was dressed Callen handed Nick to her so he could get dressed. They went down to eat breakfast once everyone was dressed. They went to eat at Goofy's kitchen. While Sara found them a table Callen went to grab a high chair for Nick. Callen went to get them some plates while Sara fed Nick his jar of fruit puree. Callen returned a little later with some waffles, eggs, fruit and muffins. A little later some Disney characters came walking into the dining area. Chip and Dale came to their table. Nick was a bit scared so Callen took him on his lap.

"It's okay buddy. They are just coming to say hello. Can you shake his hand?"

Carefully Nick stuck his hand out. Chip shook Nick's hand. Sara was taking pictures. Nick's hat was lying on the table so Dale took it and put it on his head.

"Oh oh, where's your hat now? Look, it's on Dale's head. But it's a little bit too small for him, right. Shall we ask mommy to get it?"

Sara handed the camera to Callen. Callen put it on video and recorded Sara trying to get the hat back from Dale. Dale walked around the table with Sara going after him. Nick was all smiles as Sara walked after him. A little later Dale stopped in front of Callen and Nick and put the hat onto Nick's head.

"Yeah that's where it belongs huh buddy."

Callen asked one of the restaurant staff to take a picture of them. Callen handed her the camera and she took a picture of Callen, Sara and Nick with Chip and Dale.

After breakfast Callen and Sara went back upstairs and grabbed their stuff and went to the park. They put Nick in their stroller. They first went left into adventureland. They started with the Jungle cruise. This was a slow ride over the water around some islands. There was a guide with them on the boat. He told them some stuff as the moved across the water. They saw some tigers, elephants, baboons, gorillas, cobras, crocodiles, a python, hippos, lions, anaconda and piranhas. Nick pointed at the animals as he saw them. He had big eyes the entire ride. The ride lasted 7 minutes. Callen got off first and Sara handed Nick to him before she got out herself. Callen put Nick back into his stroller and they went to the next ride. Next they went in Tarzan's treehouse. The stroller couldn't go in so Callen strapped the carrier onto his chest and put Nick in it. They climbed up in the trees and walked across the rope bridges. The view was beautiful. After a while they went back down and enjoyed some fun at the base camp. Callen and Nick pulled on a vine and a stuffed gorilla came up. Callen took it and handed it to Nick. With his gorilla in his hand Callen put Nick back in his stroller. They walked further to Critter Country. Next they went to Tom Sawyer Island. They took a raft across. Callen strapped Nick onto his chest again before they got onto the raft. They went across some rope bridges and climbed the tree to enjoy the view. When they were done they got back onto the raft and went back across the river.

They didn't go in all the rides since they had Nick with them. They couldn't go into the Many adventures of Winnie the Pooh because it was closed for maintenance and the same was for Davy Crockett's explorer canoes. They walked back and went into New Orleans Square. Here they sat down to have something to eat. They ate at the River Belle Terrace with a view of Tom Sawyer Island. Callen took some pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon while Sara had French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon. For Nick they ordered a Mickey Mouse pancake. They sat there for about an hour before they continued. They went on to Frontierland. Here they got on board of the Mark Twain Riverboat. They took a ride around Tom Sawyer Island. The ride last for about 14 minutes. During the ride they saw a rustic cabin of a frontier settles, a native American village, beavers working on a dam, a moose, some raccoons, mountain lions, an osprey on its nest and at the far end they saw the railroad steaming by. Once they got off the boat they walked to Frontierland Shooting Exposition. They got aboard the cart and Callen took the replica of a .54-caliber Hawkins Buffalo rifle. Callen held the gun in his hands as they took off. They moved through the building and Callen tried to hit the targets. He actually managed to hit them all.

"Not bad honey," Sara spoke.

"Thanks."

They walked around the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and walked into Fantasyland. They got aboard the Casey Jr. Circus Train. They cruised along some of the fairytale homes and villages. They saw straw, stick and brick houses from Three Little Pigs, English village from Alice in Wonderland, Royal city of Agrabah and Cave of Wonders from Aladdin, The Dwarf's cottage from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, French countryside village and mountaintop castle from Cinderella, the Giant's patchwork quilt from Lullaby Land, Toad Hall from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Dutch windmills from The Old Mill, Alpine village from Pinocchio and Prince Eric's palace and King Triton's underwater castle from The Little Mermaid. The ride was very fun. Next Nick went into Dumbo the Flying Elephant together with Sara. Callen stood on the side and took some pictures of Sara and Nick. Nick was really enjoying himself. Next Callen got on King Arthur Carrousel with Nick. Callen had Nick strapped to his chest as he got onto a horse.

"See mommy there, wave to mommy," Callen spoke.

Nick happily waved at Sara who was recording it. Next they went into Pinocchio's daring Journey and then onto Snow White's scary adventures. After that they walked underneath the castle. They couldn't go into the castle since it was also closed for maintenance. They exited the park and went back to hotel. It was 4.30pm so Nick could catch some sleep before they went out to dinner. Nick had fallen asleep in his stroller on the way back. Callen carefully put him in his crib when they got to the hotel room. Callen and Sara sat on the couch and quietly watched some TV.

…..

When Marisa woke up in the morning Zac was already awake.

"Good morning Mari."

"Good morning Zac," Marisa replied and scooted over to Zac so she could give him a kiss.

"I didn't dream it right? You really are pregnant right?"

"Yes I really am pregnant."

"I still can't quite believe it."

"I know, neither could I when the doctor confirmed it."

"I'm really happy about it."

"Me too. I'm just gonna grab a shower. Wanna join me?"

"Sure."

They were still naked after last night's events so they walked straight to the bathroom. Zac chased Marisa into the bathroom and into the huge walk-in shower. They jumped a little as the cold water hit their bodies but the beam quickly turned warmer. Zac picked Marisa up and pinned her, all kissing, to the wall. They had some fun underneath the shower before stepping out. It was already warm in Palm Springs when they left their room. They went to have breakfast at Dickie O'Neal's. It was right next to their hotel. Marisa had Texas French Toast and Zac had Eggs Benedict.

After breakfast they took their car and went to downtown Palm Springs to do some shopping. They walked through the streets and looked in some shops. They bought a couple of souvenirs and Marisa bought a new dress. They had some lunch in the cafes there before returning to their hotel. They changed into their swimsuits and just lay by the pool for the rest of the day.

Just before 6pm they went back to their room and got dressed for dinner. It was Valentine's Day today so they went somewhere romantic. Marisa wore an above the knee red dress with spaghetti straps. In the middle was a band. The bottom of the dress had a layer of lace over it. She finished the outfit with red pumps, rose earrings and a rose necklace. Zac wore a pair of short jeans with a blue dress shirt on top of it. They went to eat at Trio. The restaurant was beautifully decorated for Valentine's Day with red and white streamers and roses. Zac held the seat out for Marisa before he sat down himself. Marisa ordered the Trio house salad and pork chip while Zac took Caesar salad and rib-eye steak. As desert Marisa had chocolate brownie and Zac had ice cream sundae. The dinner was really delicious.

"I got you a little gift," Zac spoke as they were waiting for their dessert. Zac took something out of his pocket and put in on the table. "Happy Valentine's Day honey."

"Thank you babe."

Marisa took the gift and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond bracelet in heart shapes.

"Wow, this is beautiful honey. Thank you." Marisa immediately put the bracelet on. "It's really beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome honey.

"And I got you this," Marisa took something out of her purse and handed it to Zac. "I bought this to tell you I was pregnant."

Zac took the present and opened it. Inside was a bib, it was white with a green edge and on the bib stood "My daddy is the world's best lawyer."

"That's cute," Zac spoke with a smile.

There also was a white body suit in the package. It had red letters on it. It said: "Daddy's a lawyer, but mommy's the judge" with a court hammer in the middle.

"Haha, that's funny honey."

"I saw that and I just couldn't resist."

"It's sweet."

They finished their dessert and Zac went to pay their bill. They went outside and went back to their hotel. It was only 10.30pm so they sat on the couch for a little while just watching some TV. Well, Marisa had put the TV on but there were busier with kissing each other than with watching TV. At 11pm Zac turned the TV off and carried Marisa over to the bedroom. They made love for a couple of hours before they fell asleep.

….

Callen and Sara wanted to go out to dinner for Valentine's Day as well. But as they were getting ready Nick decided to cry and they couldn't comfort him no matter what they did.


End file.
